Power Rangers Tsunami Storm
by roswellchick22
Summary: A PRNS story: As a new villian arrives, new rangers come into place but what side are these new rangers on and who are they? Basically a Hunter/OC and Dustin/OC with Tori/Blake pairings. Oh my goodness, chapter 19 is up!
1. Chapter One: The Tsunami Rangers

Power Rangers Tsunami Storm  
  
By: roswellchick22 Email: ghemphill82@comcast.net Summary: Ashley and Kristina are new to Blue Bay Harbor and meet Tori. Tori instantly feels something powerful from them so what secret do they possess? And how powerful are they to the Power Rangers?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or the characters. Saban Entertainment does and I own Ashley and Kristina and Maldor and the Maldroids. That's it, okay? ~ Introduction to Tsunami Storm Rangers:  
  
Ashley (16)- Brown eyes, black hair, caramel colored skin. The Purple Tsunami Storm Ranger. Outfit similar to Tori's just purple and black with a typhoon symbol on the chest and a wolf on the helmet. Weapons: Tsunami Stingers and Tsunami Ax. Gear: The Tsunami Storm Morpher that is a ring turned morpher. Zord: The Tsunami Wolf Zord and can create the Typhoon Power with the Tsuanmi Stingers.  
  
Kristina (16)- Dark brown hair, brown eyes and ivory colored skin. The Pink Tsunami Storm Ranger. Outfit similar to Tori's also just pink and white with a hurricane symbol on the chest and wolf on the helmet. Weapons: Tsunami Staff and Tsunami Crossbow. Gear: The Tsunami Storm Morpher that is a ring turned morpher. Zord: The Tsunami Wolf Zord and can create the Hurricane Power with Tsunami Staff.  
  
~  
  
Chapter One: The Tsunami Rangers Are Born  
  
"Hello?" A girl's voice asked through an empty Tsunami Ninja Academy. Her purple ninja student outfit stuck to her as she walked in the heated academy. As she got closer, the smoke up ahead her caught up to her nose. "Dang, what happened?" She asked herself as the smoke was getting worser. Suddenly, her ninja instincts told her she was being followed. With a swift turn to punch, it was blocked by another arm. "God, don't scare me like that." She said. It was Kristina, her friend and fellow student at the academy too.  
  
"What happened? It smells like fire or something." Kristina said, brushing back her brown hair from her face. She wore a similar ninja outfit to Ashley's, just pink.  
  
" I have no freakin' idea. I just got here. Something's wrong though." Ashley said as she walked further. The smoke got into their lungs, causing them to cough. Suddenly, an evil laugh was heard through out the academy. It sounded to becoming from the garden in the back.  
  
"Let's go." Kristina said. Ashley nodded her head in reply and follwed Kristina with their speed roaming through the hallway. But before they could get to the garden, they came across the being of someone they've never seen before.  
  
"Where are they?" The voice asked Sensei Choi, their teacher, who was being held by the throat, clinging for life.  
  
"I'll never tell you." Sensei Choi said, giving the monster an evil glance.  
  
"Aaarrrggg!" The monster through Choi to the wall, crashing through the walls. "If you won't tell, then I'll find them myself. The monster who looked like a really bad cartoon with a mask on its face raised its sword at the sensei, walking closer. "Say goodbye."  
  
"Hey, get away!" Ashley yelled out as a distraction. The monster turned its attention to Ashley who ducked when Kristina jumped up over her, giving a kick towards the monster. Knocked down, the monster got mad. "Are you okay?" Ashley asked as she got to Sensei.  
  
"Yes. Help me up." He said. Ashley did so as Kristina looked at the monster down on the ground. With a beam of light from its hand, it went into her chest, throwing her to Ashley's feet.  
  
"You may have won this time, but I shall return!" the Monster said as it disappeared in a blink.  
  
"What the heck was that?" Kristina asked as she got up off the ground. Dusting herself off, she looked over at their sensei, who looked weak.  
  
"Girls, follow me. I'll explain everything later. Let's leave before it comes back." Sensei Choi commaned. He walked through another hallway as Ashley followed. Kristina still stood there in the mist of the attack.  
  
"Until what comes back?" She yelled as she ran to catch up with Ashley and Sensei.  
  
Ashley and Krstina held each other's arms as they were being led to a place they've never been to before. There were spiral stairs and it was dark. The only light provided them was the windows from above them. Reaching to their destination, Ashley and Kristina stopped when their Sensei stopped.  
  
"Stay here." He said and the girls did so. Standing alone, Ashley could tell that Kristina was getting nervous.  
  
"Relax." Ashley said, jokingly. She heard her friend sigh deeply and she immediately calmed down.  
  
"Girls, it seems I have some explaining to do," Sensei said, his hands were hidden behind his back as if he was hiding something. ",What you both experiened and seen has giving me the chance to reveal a secret to you. That monster that you both saw was none other than an old enemy of mine. He was known as Christopher, a student of mine long before you were my students. Driven by courage and bravery, I was to give him a very important gift that he was to guard with his life but something went wrong. He changed into someone else." Sensei Choi stopped to see if they were listening and it appeared they were.  
  
"What happened?" Kristina asked.  
  
"He vowed that from that point on he wanted to stop being a student and use the gift he was to receive to do wrong. Inside, he was evil all of a sudden. I don't know the true story of how he became that way but after that, he named himself Maldor. And next thing I knew, he became that monster and returned back to the academy, looking for the gift."  
  
"What is the gift?" Ashley wondered out loud. She didn't mean for Sensei Choi to hear her but he did.  
  
"The gift is what can give anyone with courage, bravery, strenghth and inner power to possess it. Chris or Maldor was exactly like that until he turned. But now that he has returned, I have made a choice that can change your lives forever." From behind him, Sensei Choi revealed to small black boxes.  
  
"What's inside?" Kristina asked as she took the box from Sensei Choi's right hand.  
  
"Inside are the Tsunami Power Rings. With them, they are to possess the power of the Tsunami. Whoever possesses the rings will become the Tsuunami Storm Power Rangers."  
  
"Power Rangers? Like the comic book?" Kristina laughed. The ring was silver with the color of pink in the middle. Ashley had the same kind, just purple on the inside.  
  
"Yes, power rangers. I made the choice of giving them to you when you saved me. I had other choices in mind but the ones I chose were destroyed by Maldor. Now, you both will become the Tsunami Storm Power Rangers." Ashley smiled at her ring. She was jumping for joy inside.  
  
"That is so cool!" Kristina exclaimed.  
  
Sensei Choi watched them both smile and he knew they were the ones to have them in the first place.  
  
"Ashley, you will be the Purple Tsunami Ranger. You will possess the powers of the Typhoon Calling, as well as weapons that can show your true courage," Sensei said as Ashley looked at her ring and at Sensei, smiling.  
  
", And Kristina, you showing your bravery to Maldor has made you the Pink Tsunami Ranger and you have the Hurricane Wind Power. Use your powers wisely. Only for good, never for evil." Sensei finished. Their celebration was shortly lived when an explosion had erupted outside.  
  
"I guess Maldor returned to grace us with his presence." Ashley said. The familiar scream of Maldor answered their question.  
  
"Yeah," Kristina said, looking out the window. ", and he's brought a few friends with him." Kristina finshed as she saw Maldor and at least 12 droid looking monsters with blank faces around him. Maldor gave huge explosions at the academy and Kristina ran from the window.  
  
"Sensei, come on out and quit hiding!" Maldor teased. Sensei turned to the girls.  
  
"You must use your new powers to stop Maldor. If I don't survive, go to Blue Bay Harbor, to the Wind Ninja Academy. There you're true destiny lies. Now go!" Sensei Choi commaned.  
  
"Thanks." Ashley said as she ran up the stairs as Kristina followed. Sensei Choi breathed heavily as the explosions from Maldor were getting closer. He wished the girls can escape without harm.  
  
The girls on the other hand were running through hallways, trying to find an exit. Arriving to the second floor, they came to a door that led to a small room that had five windows.  
  
"You know what we have to do." Ashley said. Kristina grunted in reply.  
  
"I hate heights, you know."Kristina said as she helped Ashley open one. It took a few seconds before it budged open.  
  
"You wanna go first?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Might as well." Kristina replied. Taking a deep breath, she jumped out the window and landed on her feet. In a distance, Maldor was too busy exploding the academy. The second ground shook as Ashely held on to the windowsill. Jumping, Ashley landed on her feet just in time before the whole academy collasped from the explosions.  
  
"Sensei!" Kristina yelled as she saw the second floor collasped on the first floor, seeing nothing but the other side. Fueled with anger, Kristina and Ashley ran over to Maldor.  
  
"Hey! I see you've come back for more!" Kristina said. There was a great distance between both sides.  
  
"Not you girls again. Well in order to get those rings, I'll have to destroy you both." Maldor said.  
  
"No need to get all violent." Ashley jokingly said.  
  
"Maldroids, attack!"  
  
The maldroids ran over to them in great speed, crowding them.  
  
"Let's do it." Kristina said as they seperated from each other. Kristina flipped backwards from kicks and began to fight back. In her ninja form, she stood with a glare in her eye. Punches and kicks with hard ninja moves made it easy for Kristina to fight back, but the maldroids kept coming back. Ashley wasn't having much luck either. Even with the highes moves known in the Tsunami Ninja Academy couldn't hold then down.  
  
The girls were back to back now, moving back as the maldroids moved closer in.  
  
"It seems my maldroids have got you now. You can't even destroy them!" Maldor laughed as the girls glared at him and the maldroids.  
  
Their rings glowed on their fingers of purple and pink.  
  
"No! Not the rings!" Maldor exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly, the wind blew as the girls heard their Sensei's voice in the wind. 'Use the Tsunami Powers, young rangers.'  
  
Nodding in reply, the girls stood side by side, standing firm and ready for battle.  
  
"Tsunami Storm, Ranger Form, hyah!" They said together, their rings beeame morphers wrapped around their wrists.  
  
Ashley's suit came into place with silver spandex, a purple suit with a skirt and a puple helmet that had a black steak on the front, matching her black belt, placing the animal of the wolf on it. Her chest had the power of the typhoon. Kristina had silver spandex, a pink suit with a skirt and a pink helmet with a white steak, matching her belt and the wolf was palced on it. Their boots matched their colors of pink and purple.  
  
"The Power of Tsunami!" As their backgrounds had their symbols of a typhoon and a hurricane behind it.  
  
"NO!" Maldor exclaimed, seeing the girls as the rangers.  
  
"Wow, this is so cool." Kristina said as she looked at ther outfit and her white gloves.  
  
"Yeah." Ashley commented but they were not finished fighting.  
  
"Unfinished business." Kristina said. They girls pulled out their ninja swords from behind their backs and began fighting. Their progress as rangers got more powerful each time a maldroid was destroyed. With six of the twelve maldroids gone, the six others stood there, waiting.  
  
"Maybe we should try something else." Ashley suggested. Kristina followed her lead.  
  
"Tsunami Stingers!" Ashley called out.  
  
"Tsunami Crossbow!" Kristina called out.  
  
The girls revealed their weapons that revealed their colors with the signs of a typhoon and a hurricane in japanese symbols.  
  
Ashley used her stingers first. Cutting blasts into the maldroids chest, destroying them. Kristina's crosswbow used one arrow at a time but destroyed two at a time. With a huge explosion of the final six gone, Maldor had backed away. He never expected them to get this good that quick.  
  
"We shall meet again rangers! And I will have those rings no matter what!" Maldor blinked away as the girls watched him disappeard.  
  
"Power down!" Ashley and Kristina said together. They were back into their ninja outfits and the morphers turned into rings.  
  
"I guess the Tsunami Storm Rangers are born. But now what?" Kristina asked.  
  
"I guess we follow Sensei's orders and go to Blue Bay Harbor." Ashley replied. The girls passed the now destoyed academy to their new destination....Blue Bay Harbor.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/N: Now that they are rangers, can they handle the responsibility? And what would Blue Bay Harbor do when a new villian and new rangers arrive to town? And what would the Wind Rangers, Thunder Rangers and Samurai Ranger think of this? PLZ give at least 5 reviews and I'll write the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter Two: Training and Relaxing

Power Rangers Tsunami Storm 

Summary: Ashley and Kristina are new to Blue Bay Harbor and meet Tori. Tori instantly feels something powerful from them so what secret do they possess? And how powerful are they to the Power Rangers?

Rated: PG13

Email: 

Disclaimer: I own Kristina, Ashley, Maldor and the Maldroids. Power Rangers is own by Saban Entertainment.

A/N: Sorry for not updating this story for a while. I'm getting back into the habit of writing fanfiction again so I'm a little rusty. So PLZ r/r and come back for chapter three. Ciao.

Chapter Two: Training and Relaxing

The Wind Rangers, Shane, the red ranger, Tori, the blue ranger and Dustin the yellow ranger were training in the mountains with their fellow partners, Hunter, the crimson ranger and his adopted brother, Blake, the navy ranger.

Each one spared with each other, training for the new battles that were to arise from their villain, Lothor and his alien army.

"Come on Dustin, you can work better," Hunter said.

"I'll show you," Dustin replied. Dustin tried to sneak attack on Hunter but couldn't succeed when Hunter tripped him onto the mat.

"Pitiful," Hunter said. He put out a hand, which Dustin accepted. His yellow shirt was drenched in sweat.

Cam, the green Samurai ranger came outside. His power source was around his neck. He wore black pants and a green shirt. "Hey, you guys can come back in." He said.

The rangers stopped what they were doing and shrugged at each other. Breathing and panting heavily after a workout of training, they entered the underground meeting place and were met by Sensei. Cam went back to the computer, his favorite spot.

"Hey, Sensei, why are we stopping so early?" Tori asked. She sat herself next to Blake.

"I've decided it's time for you all to take a break. There seems to be no disturbances by Lothor for a few days so I want you all to take this time for yourselves." Sensei explained in his guinea-pig form.

"Awesome!" Shane said. He and Dustin gave each other high fives as the others laughed in excitement.

"So rangers, be careful and be alert but also have fun," Sensei replied.

"What should we do now?" Hunter asked.

Each of them began to ponder what to do.

"I have to work," Dustin said.

"Oh, well. How bout the rest of us go to the beach?" Hunter suggested.

"Yeah!" the others exclaimed.

"That means you, Cam," Tori said across the room. The chair turned around and Cam's face showed up.

"The beach?" He asked.

"Yeah. You need a break too," Tori said. She got up and pulled Cam out of his seat. "Let's go!"

The rangers began getting their things together as Dustin said, "I'll meet y'all later."

"Later, bro." Shane said.

The group of rangers left the mountains for some time in the sun.

At the beach later on that day, Tori showed up in light blue shorts and a matching tank top. She held her surfboard in her arm. Her blonde hair was damp from the waves.

Shane wore khaki shorts and a red wife beater as well as Blake did but with the dark blue color of his shirt.

Hunter had on swimming trunks with no shirt at all. It was obvious that he had come from the water. Cam looked around himself and shook his head. "Why am I here?" he asked himself. He took off his glasses and put them in a black case. He wore blue jean shorts and a green shirt. His feet were stepping on the hot sand underneath. He followed Shane to the edge of the beach where Blake, Hunter and Tori were.

"I haven't felt this happy in my entire life," Hunter said.

"Yeah. Dream come true." Cam said. Hunter looked at him and Cam gave a smirk.

"Finally a break from world saving," Tori said. She sat her board down into the sand.

Kristina and Ashley had arrived to Blue Bay Harbor and wanted to take a break from their long traveling. The small black jeep pulled up into a parking lot that was to the beach.

"I haven't seen a beach since......" Kristina wondered. "Well, I can't remember."

The car's engine turned off and the two Tsunami rangers stepped out.

Ashley wore a purple tank top and black tight shorts. Ashley wore a similar outfit but the top was pink and the shorts were white.

Ashley put her long hair up in a ponytail and Kristina kept hers down.

They passed a blue large van that reminded them of a hippie bus.

Entering the beach and feeling the sand within their toes, they walked together to the edge of the water, stepping in sand and the water.

"Sometimes I miss ninja school," Kristina said.

"Yeah, me too." Ashley replied. She pulled her arms across her chest.

They passed a group of teenagers where colors on them but didn't notice them.

Kristina didn't watch where she was going with her head down and bumped into a figure of a blonde haired girl. She had a surfboard in her arm.

"Sorry," Kristina said. The blonde girl smiled.

"No problem. It's okay." She said. "I haven't seen you guys before. Are you new?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm Kristina and this is Ashley," Kristina said.

"I'm Tori." They both shook hands. "Nice to meet you guys. Maybe I'll see you around later."

"Yeah, maybe." Ashley said.

"Well bye," Tori said. And with a wave of goodbye, she left to her friends.

"She seems nice," Ashley said.

"Yeah. She seems pretty cool," Kristina said as she looked back at Tori who was surrounded with 5 other boys. "But that one in the yellow shirt is hot."

Ashley turned her back and looked at the guys. "Hmm, I think the one in the crimson or maroon shirt is nice," she looked at them. "But forget about them. We have a mission here and we ain't gonna find it within boys like those."

"Right." Kristina said. "A mission. We have to find the other rangers."

"And tell them what? That a new villain is tailing our asses right now?" Ashley said.

"Well, yeah." Kristina said.

The silence grew between them as they furthered away from the main beach to a secluded area.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: That was Tori's first encounter with the Tsunami rangers and vice versa. So return for chapter three of PRTS and review it. But no flames cause I don't have time for those.


	3. Chapter Three: Lothor and Maldor

Power Rangers Tsunami Storm 

Rated: PG13 obviously

Email: darknlovely882003 at yahoo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Saban does. But I own Kristina, Ashley, Maldor and any other name you don't recognize.

XXXX

Chapter Three: Lothor meets Maldor

"Uncle!" the two familiar voices of Kapri and Marah through the space ship had caused Lothor to have a migraine. Their feet were scattering on the floor. Lothor sat in his usual seat, waiting for them impatiently.

"Uncle, we have news for you!" Kapri said.

"Yeah and it can be really useful against the power rangers," Marah taunted. Both girls were giggling and laughing together.

Lothor shook his head. "Just get to the point."

"Okay. We were with our evil ninja school field trip and we have heard something interesting." Marah said.

"Yeah," Kapri replied. They saw Zurgane come from the darkness. "And we think it can be good for your evil army."

"Well, what is it?" Lothor was getting rather impatient.

"Well we have found out through sources that there is a new villain in Blue Bay Harbor. I think his name was Mildor and Meldor or something?" Marah pondered.

"Maldor?" Lothor said. He recognized that name. He knew that name.

"Yeah that's it." Marah said. "He's like on earth as we speak."

Lothor got an idea. "Zurgane?"

"Yes, my lord?" Zurgane replied.

"Get down to Earth immediately and get me Maldor. It's about time that me and Maldor shall have a little reunion." He laughed at the thought of the Power Rangers having no idea that there was a new evil in town.

XXXX

Zurgane had went to Earth as Lothor told him and found himself in the woods of Blue Bay Harbor. He had a detector in his hand, which allowed him to detect Maldor.

The beeping had gone off and he found in front of him, Maldor.

A few footsteps and he saw Maldor turn around and faced him. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Zurgane, Lothor's second in command." Zurgane explained.

"Lothor? You work for him?" Maldor asked back.

"Yes. He's asked me to take you to the space ship." Zurgane explained in that deep voice.

'Lothor and Maldor once again,' Maldor thought. The thought was unbearable. Should he tell that there were two rangers here in Blue Bay Harbor? 'No. I will let Lothor figure that out himself.'

"Take me to him." Maldor said.

"Yes, sir." Zurgane had taken Maldor from Earth and to the space ship, to meet Lothor once again.

XXXX

Maldor had found himself on the space ship that Lothor had taken. It was dark but Maldor liked darkness. He followed Zurgane to the main section where Lothor was sitting. One each side was Marah and Kapri.

"Maldor, welcome to my lair." Lothor said.

"Nice to be invited," Maldor replied.

"I've seen you've already met my second in command, Zurgane. This is Choobo," Lothor pointed to the very colorful looking alien. "And these two are my nieces, Marah and Kapri."

"I'm pretty sure you know who I am but I have little friends of my own since we've parted ways, Lothor." Maldor said. Suddenly, about five Maldroids have appeared. "These are Maldroids. Just like your Kelzacks, they are my never ending army."

"Girls, leave us alone." Lothor commanded.

"Aww, we never get to stay," Kapri said. She and Marah left into another part of the ship.

"What brings you to Blue Bay Harbor?" Lothor asked.

"I was looking for a new atmosphere." Maldor simply said.

"Well you've picked the best spot." Lothor said. He got up from his seat and walked over to Maldor. "You remember my brother, do you?"

"How can I forget? What happened to the old fool?" Maldor said.

"He's a guinea pig and he's in charge of the town's power rangers," Lothor said. He rolled his eyes when he said power rangers.

'More power rangers?' Maldor wondered. "Well how about we get the old team back together? You and I against the Power Rangers?"

"I like that idea," Lothor said.

The two villains began laughing and echoing in the space ship, along with Choobo and Zurgane.

It seemed the old friends have new plans for Blue Bay Harbor.

XXXX

A/N: So, I can't really tell you the full story about Lothor and Maldor just yet. I got to keep the suspense building. Anyway, I reposted this fic because stupid me forgot my own password under my other name RoswellChick22. I bet that password is something stupid I chose. Well PLZ r/r and remember NO flames.


	4. Chapter Four: Storm Chargers

Power Rangers Tsunami Storm 

Rated: PG13 obviously

Email: darknlovely882003 at yahoo.

A/N: Since I know the password, I can finally start updating this fic more. PLZ r/r and enjoy chapter 4.

XXXX

Chapter Four: Storm Chargers

Dustin was standing behind the counter, daydreaming. Though his eyes were focused on the TV screen that was on, he was not paying much attention to it. The entrance door opened and in walked in a girl with a pink tank top and white shirts. She wore tennis shoes on her feet.

"Hi, welcome to Storm Chargers. Are you looking for anything specific?" a girl with long brown hair said. Her nametag read Kelly.

"Um, no. But I may end up buying something," the girl said.

It was Kristina and she only came here since she and Ashley wanted to get away from the beach. Ashley was outside, sitting on a bench, reading a sports magazine, waiting for Kristina.

Kristina took a trip around the store, looking at the merchandise.

Just then, Shane came in the store and walked over to Dustin.

"Yo. Dustin?" Shane waved his hand in front of Dustin's face who blinked a few times before Dustin came back to earth.

"Hey." Dustin said. He was wearing his yellow T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Were you spacing on the job again?" Shane chuckled.

"Very funny." Dustin looked around the room and saw a girl he hadn't seen before. "Hey, do you know here?"

Shane looked in the same direction as Dustin was. "No. She looks new to me." Shane commented. They both stood there, looking at her.

Kristina felt eyes on her and looked to see two guys looking at her. One, she recognized from the beach but the other one she didn't. She kept her glance to the one in the yellow shirt and moved away again.

"I think she likes you," Shane commented.

"Yeah, sure." Dustin said.

"Naw, man. I mean, we both saw the way she was looking over here. Go over and talk to her." Shane replied. He sat himself on the counter and looked at Dustin and at the girl. "What do you got to lose? Besides, she could be gone by tomorrow."

"Fine. I'll go over there," Dustin said.

Shane crossed his arms and watched Dustin go over to the girl, observing.

Dustin had found the courage to go up and talk to her.

"Need anything miss?" he said in his employee voice.

"Um, not right now. But maybe later." She replied. She gave him a smile that made Dustin go weak at the knees.

"I'm Dustin," He pulled his hand out.

"I'm Kristina." She took his hand and shook it.

"New in town?" Dustin said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah. Just me and my friend, Ashley are here. I guess you can say we're on a trip." Kristina replied. She sat down the baseball bat she picked up.

"Well, I hope you'll like Blue Bay Harbor." Dustin said.

"Well, I'm liking it right now." Kristina said.

Shane watched from afar and shook his head. "He's gone," he said.

XXXX

Ashley was sitting outside of the Storm Chargers store, waiting for Kristina to come out.

She was into her magazine that she didn't see the blue hippie van pull up into a parking spot.

"Ashley?" a female's voice said. Ashley looked over her magazine and saw the familiar blonde in front of her.

"Tori, right?" Ashley said. She put down the magazine.

"Yeah, I just ran into you. Small town." Tori said.

"Yeah, obviously." Ashley stood up and walked over to where Tori stood. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Um, we just came from the beach and well I had to drop some people off." Tori explained. Just then, two boys went over to where the girls were. Ashley instantly recognized them. "This is Blake and Hunter." Tori introduced.

"I'm Ashley. Nice to meet you." She looked over at Hunter who was giving her a look of up and down.

"So, where's your friend?" Tori asked.

"Inside. She wanted to check it out. I guess we're doing some sight seeing," Ashley explained. "Don't know what's taking her so long."

Blake glanced inside the building. "Well she's talking to Dustin. That's why." He explained.

"Great." Ashley commented.

"Well, I got to go," Blake kissed Tori on the cheek. "Bye guys. Bye Ashley."

"Bye," Tori said. She saw Ashley raise an eyebrow to her.

"Um, I'll follow him inside." Hunter said. He and Ashley kept their eyes connected before Ashley broke it off. Luckily, she was dark enough that you couldn't see her blushing.

"So are you and Blake…?" Ashley asked Tori.

"Um, just for a couple of months." Tori explained.

"Well I can see that he obviously likes you." Ashley said.

Just then, Kristina came out of the store. "Finally." Tori said.

"I got distracted," Kristina explained.

"Yeah, we both saw that." Ashley said.

"Hey, how about we all meet up again and we'll show you around town?" Tori suggested.

Ashley and Kristina looked over at each and nodded. "Sure." Kristina commented.

XXXX

Dustin and Shane looked at the girls standing outside of the store. "So, you like her?" Shane asked.

"I don't know. She seems interesting." Dustin said.

"So is her friend." Blake commented next to them. "I wonder what they are talking about."

"Who knows." Hunter said. He couldn't take his eyes off of Ashley.

The guys saw Ashley and Kristina waved goodbye to Tori and saw the blue ranger come into the store.

"What were y'all talking about?" Blake asked. He wrapped an arm around Tori's shoulders.

"Nothing. Just girl talk." Tori said.

"Right," Shane said. He went back into storeroom.

Tori rolled her eyes at them and sat down with Hunter at the sofas. There, they both were watching their new television show, Totally Talented.

XXXX

A/N: SO, that was chapter four. And yes, I did enter the Totally Talented show in there just for fun. Anyway, no action yet but it's coming. I have to build it up, you know, suspense. PLZ r/r and NO flames. Do that on your own time, okay? Ciao.


	5. Chapter Five: Rangers, Meet the Maldroid...

Power Rangers Tsunami Storm 

Rated: PG13. The rating may change later on in the story.

Email: darknlovely882003 at yahoo.

Disclaimer: I do not own PR. Saban Entertainment does and Jetix and Ranger LTD and whoever else. I own Ashley, Kristina, Maldor and everyone else you don't recognize.

XXXX

Chapter Five: Rangers, Meet the Maldroids

Kristina and Ashley had found a place to stay. Apparently, Kristina's aunt on her mother's side of the family lived in Blue Bay Harbor and offered them a place to stay here.

Kristina had gotten out of her shorts and threw on a pair of blue jeans. She sat right next to Ashley who was on the couch.

"So, what do you think of Tori?" Kristina asked her friend.

Ashley stopped the TV channel onto the news and had volume down. "I like her. She seems nice. You?"

"She's cool. But I have to say that being surrounded by all those guys and being the only girl has to suck." Kristina replied.

Ashley pulled herself into an Indian position with her feet in the couch. She was still wearing her shorts. "You know what, ever since we got here, Maldor's been quiet." She observed.

"Yeah too quiet. That means he's planning something." Kristina replied.

"We gotta find out what it is." Ashley said. She looked back at the TV, which was talking about the weather in Blue Bay Harbor.

"What about the rangers that are here?" Kristina asked.

"Well, I guess we'll have to find them too." Ashley replied. Just then, Kristina's aunt, Robin, called them in the kitchen for dinner.

XXXX

In the hidden part of the waterfall, the Samurai, Wind and Thunder rangers were back. Apparently, it was only four in the afternoon and Sensei had detected something while the rangers were on break.

"What is it Sensei?" Tori asked. She was in her blue ninja outfit as well as the others were.

"I have detected something in the forest area of Blue Bay Harbor," Sensei explained. Even as a guinea pig, the rangers still saw him as Sensei.

Cam went into his usual seat in front of the computer screen and the other rangers surrounded him. His fingers began to type on the keyboard. Another screen popped up. He clicked enter.

Just then, they saw some strange robot looking characters roaming in the forest. "Um, I hate to be late on this, but I've never seen them before." Dustin said.

"Dad, do you know what they are?" Cam asked.

"I have a feeling that I know who created them. But I haven't seen this person since Lothor and I last fought when we were your age, Cam." Sensei explained.

"Well, I don't care who they are, we gotta stop them," Blake said.

"All right, let's do it." Shane said. Cam got of his seat and took off his amulet. He became his morpher in his hand.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready!" The others said.

"Ninja storm,"

"Thunder storm,"

"Samurai storm,"

"Ranger form, ha!" The rangers transformed into their colorful outfits.

"Power of Earth," Dustin said.

"Air," Shane said.

"Water," Tori said.

"Power of Thunder," Blake and Hunter said together.

The rangers disappeared into the forest area.

XXXX

BREAKING NEWS: Strange robotic like creatures are invading the forest areas of Blue Bay Harbor. We are advising that all citizens must stay away from the scene.

Kristina heard that through the bathroom door where she was doing her hair. After dinner with her aunt and Ashley, she heard the announcement.

Ashley stood near the TV and watched what was going on. She saw the maldroids attacking in the forest area.

"Well we have to save the world, again." Kristina commented. "Aunt Robin, we're going out!" she said.

"Okay. You both be back soon and be safe." Aunt Robin said. She was in the kitchen, washing the dishes.

The two girls turned off the TV and went outside the door.

Before the screen turned off, the Power Rangers had made it to the scene.

XXXX

"Whoa, can we say weird?" Dustin commented through his yellow helmet.

"Let's get the job done guys," Shane said. "Go!" Each ranger had paired up with another, fighting the maldroids.

Blake and Hunter had 3 of them, Shane and Dustin had 4 and Tori and Cam had 4 also.

The rangers had battled hard against the maldroids, but they couldn't stand against them.

"Okay, they are kinda powerful." Tori commented as the rangers moved back together.

"Kinda?" Blake commented.

"Okay, they are very powerful," Tori replied.

XXXX

Kristina and Ashley had arrived at the forest and heard the sounds of fighting and weapons clashing.

"I guess we found them," Ashley said.

"And we meet the Power Rangers for the first time. I wonder what will happen," Kristina said. She thought about that.

"Stop thinking about it and let's show the rangers how it's done." Ashley said. Kristina smirked at her.

"Tsunami storm, ranger form, ha!" The rings turned into their morphers and the girls became the Tsunami Rangers. Kristina was the Pink Tsunami Storm Ranger and Ashley became the Purple Tsunami Ranger.

XXXX

"Okay, we need some like serious help," Dustin commented.

Just then, a blast came from the other side of the forest. "Gotcha," The pink ranger commented.

The other rangers saw a female pink ranger come up with a crossbow in her hand. It was the Tsunami Crossbow.

"Down freaks," She said through her helmet. The maldroids drew their attention away from the other rangers and onto the pink one.

"A pink ranger?" Shane asked.

"Finally, I'm not the only girl," Tori commented.

Two maldroids attacked and the pink ranger but she destroyed them by blasting two crossbow arrows to them in a matter of seconds.

Suddenly, another female ranger came into place. It was the purple ranger. "How about we play a game of hide and go seek?" she said.

"Dude, another one?" Hunter commented. The rangers looked in awe of the two female rangers.

The Purple Tsunami ranger pulled out her Tsunami stingers to draw the maldroids from the other rangers. It was working.

"Now, we're going to play a nice little game." Ashley said. The rest of the maldroids went after the Pink Ranger who disappeared with the high speed the other rangers had. The maldroids followed after her in a game of hide and go seek. "Well," Ashley said through her purple helmet to the rest of the rangers who were in shock. "Love to stay and chat but we have to go. See ya around." And she disappeared with her high speed.

The rangers ran after her but she left too soon.

XXXX

Maldor watched the scene unfold as the Tsunami Rangers met Blue Bay Harbor's rangers.

"More power rangers?" Lothor's voice rang through the space ship.

"They must have followed me here," Maldor lied. He knew the truth but the look on Lothor's face was priceless.

"We must plan bigger for the this new set of rangers." Lothor said.

He and Maldor looked at each other and looked at the screen and saw the six rangers disappear from the forest area.

XXXX

"Dude, there were other rangers that were girls," Dustin commented.

"Yeah, I'm in shock." Blake said. He sat next to Tori who was on the floor.

"Do you know anything about them Sensei?" Shane asked.

"I do not know of the current situation with our new rangers in town. I hope that Lothor doesn't decide to do anything with them. We have to get to them first before he does." Sensei replied.

"Yeah before they're put on a spell and bent on destroying us," Hunter replied, remembering what Lothor did to him and Blake in the beginning.

"Well, we have to get to them soon or we'll be doomed." Cam said.

XXXX

A/N: SO, a little action for ya. What did y'all think? I never write this stuff down, I just type it out so this is almost like 6 pages long on Microsoft Word. Well, PLZ r/r and NO flames, okay? I'm already sick and I don't want any negativity coming from people who don't like the story. If you don't like it, why are you reading it? Return back for Chapter Six of PRTS.


	6. Chapter Six: New Rangers?

Power Rangers Tsunami Storm 

Rated: PG13 for this chapter.

Email: darknlovely882003 at I do not own Power Rangers. If I did, would I be writing this story?

XXXX

Chapter Six: New Rangers?

The next day, the rangers were exhausted. Not from the battle against the maldroids, which they don't know where they came from, but from the shock that came in the aftermath. They had just seen two new rangers.

In the hidden portal behind the waterfall, the rangers were sitting around the table. Sensei was standing on the table.

Then Shane came tumbling into the room from the stairs. "Everyone is talking about the new rangers. It's on every news channel," Shane said.

Cam went to the computer screen and had the TV feed show off the basic news stations and Shane was true, each station was talking about the new rangers. "Now how come no one talked about us when we came out?" Shane complained.

"Jealous?" Cam asked.

"No." Shane said.

"Sensei, do they looked familiar to you?" Blake asked. He was sitting next to Tori and Hunter.

Sensei turned around, holding his small staff. "I recognize the format the new rangers have. I have assumed that they are from the Tsunami Academy in Lauderdale. Sensei Choi was the main leader at that academy." He explained.

"Do you know how to contact Sensei Choi then?" Dustin asked.

"I have not contacted him or the academy. If we can, we shall do it soon," Sensei replied back.

"Why not do it right now?" Cam said.

His typing on the computer was the only source of sound among the rangers and Sensei. After a few minutes, Cam sighed deeply. "Um, something's wrong."

"What is it Cam?" Shane asked. He was the first to get up off the floor.

"I tried getting into the Tsunami Academy and it says that it has been disconnected," Cam explained. The screen read "Try Again."

"Great. Our only lead on finding information about the rangers has been disconnected." Hunter said.

"We may have to take more drastic measures," Sensei suggested.

Tori caught on quick. "Like a field trip to the academy?"

"Yes. But only a few of you. The rest shall stay behind in case Lothor attacks or we have another visit from our new friends," Sensei explained.

"Okay. I say that Dustin, Hunter and Tori shall attend the academy with Sensei," Shane said.

"Sure. I guess that me showing Ashley and Kristina around will have to wait," Tori said. She felt Blake's arm go around her.

"Don't worry. I'll tell them you'll um, reschedule." Blake said.

"All right. So tomorrow, we leave around the afternoon to the academy." Sensei said.

XXXX

Ashley was sitting in her new room, watching the small TV. The news was still talking about the new power rangers in Blue Bay Harbor. "If I knew we were gonna get this famous, I would have became one a lot faster," she heard Kristina's voice say from the doorway.

Kristina came in and closed the door behind her. It was one in the afternoon and the two girls had decided to stay in. "It's weird but it looked like that other rangers were more freaked out than the news people are," she said.

"I wonder who they are. The rangers I mean," Ashley said. She changed the channel to cartoons and left it on there. Bugs Bunny was on.

"Yeah me too. But being mysterious is fun too. I didn't know there was a yellow ranger was a boy," Kristina said.

"Me either. Did they add new colors too?" Ashley commented, referring to the Crimson and Navy ranger.

"I guess. But let's not worry about that. We gotta focus on the maldroids and Maldor but for now, we'll watch Bugs Bunny and Elmer." Kristina said. The two girls began to watch the oldie but goodie cartoon and forgot about their ranger troubles.

"After this, I wanna go somewhere," Ashley commented.

XXXX

Maldor and Lothor had thought about a new plan of the arrival of the new rangers. With Zurgane and Choboo in the room, Maldor had a plan. He had to tell the truth about the new rangers but just their identities.

"I know who the new rangers are," he said. "And I think I have a plan on how to lure them into our lair."

"Excellent," Lothor said.

"My Lord, if we are to go through Maldor's plan, we shall do it in due time," Zurgane suggested.

"Right. We have to act quickly enough if we shall finally have the rangers in our grasp." Lothor said.

XXXX

Hunter was working at Storm Chargers with Dustin. After their little meeting with the rangers, he decided to work off the shock and stress that came within hours. He wore a crimson T-shirt and blue jeans and walked behind the counter. Dustin was re-stocking the shelves.

Shane was off skateboarding, Cam was hooking up new equipment for the new training sessions. And of course his own brother was out with Tori somewhere. Something about the beach. Sometimes he pitied Blake. He was one of the best Motorcross riders and had a relationship.

He wished he could be like that. Have ranger duties, be in a relationship and do Motorcross at the same time.

He saw in the window that Ashley and Kristina were on their way of coming in. He had a small little crush on Ashley since he first saw her but with the new invasion of rangers and new villain that they didn't even know of yet.

He saw the girls say hi to Dustin and Kristina staying over where Dustin was. Ashley decided to come over.

She wore blue jeans and tennis shoes with a purple tight shirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail.

"Hey. You're Hunter right?" she said.

"Yeah. You're Ashley. Tori told me." Hunter said. He leaned on the counter on one side. She leaned on the other.

"So what is it that you do Hunter?" Ashley asked him.

'She has pretty eyes,' Hunter was thinking. "Um, besides working here, I do motorcrossing." He said.

"Oh. What I see a lot on ESPN on the X Games?" Ashley referred too. Hunter smiled at that.

"Yeah, me, Blake and Dustin practice together not far from here. Maybe I'll show you how to ride one day." Hunter suggested.

"Sure. It could be fun." Ashley said.

Just then, Kelly came in and found Hunter and Ashley.

"Hey, quit flirting and go back working." She said, embarrassing Hunter.

"Fine. I'll see ya around." Hunter said. He gave a smirk to Ashley.

"Let me go and drag Kristina away. Bye." Ashley gave Hunter a wink and turned away from him. While coming out the door, she was dragging Kris from Dustin.

"Hey, I was talking to him," Kris said.

"I know you were. But they have jobs and we don't want to not have them because we're um, distracting them, right?" Ashley said. She went over to the car.

"True." Kristina said. She climbed in the passenger's seat. Ashley started the car and turned on the radio.

"Besides, I'm sure we'll see them pretty soon. It's a small town." Ashley said.

"True." Kristina said. The car pulled out of the parking spot and into the street.

"So where are we going?" Ashley asked as she was driving.

"To the mall of course," Kristina said.

XXXX

A/N: Chapter Seven will be up soon. Since I'm sick, I've had free time to write this story more out. Thanx to the ones who've been reviewing the story. Y'all seem to like it so that's all that counts. Come back for chapter seven. Ciao.


	7. Chapter Seven: Maldor's Plan

Power Rangers Tsunami Storm 

Disclaimer: I do not own PR. Saban, Ranger LTD and Jetix they all own the PR. If I did, would I be writing these stories?

Email: darknlovely882003 at yahoo.

XXXX

Chapter Seven: Maldor's Plan

With Marah and Kapri off on Earth doing something that left Lothor in peace, he pondered about the new rangers and Maldor appearing in Blue Bay Harbor at the same time. He knew that there was some connection but he did not know what. All he knew was that his old ally was back and the fact that the rangers had no idea about Maldor and the Maldroids was excellent in his mind.

Just then, Maldor had came into the main area. "I've just an excellent idea from your second in command Zurgane," Maldor said. He faced Lothor who was on the seat.

"Zurgane came up with the idea?" Lothor asked back.

"Yes. We both have collaborated on the idea and it may work perfectly." Maldor said. He began to pace back and forth slowly.

"Well, tell me sometime during this space age," Lothor demanded. His patience was growing thin.

"Do not rush it. When I tell you, you'll want to savor the moment," Maldor said. Just then, Zuragane came in. "We want the power rangers, right?"

Lothor nodded his head yes. "And we have to get them on our terms. Why not capture a few of the rangers. Lure the others to us?" Maldor explained.

"I like that idea. But we have to capture the rangers unexpected," Lothor said. "Somewhere out in the open." Lothor finished.

"My Lord," Zurgane interrupted. "Our sensors are detecting a few of the rangers are heading north of Blue Bay Harbor." Zurgane explained.

"They're heading to the Tsunami Academy," Maldor said.

"We'll send both Maldroids and Kelzacks once the rangers meet their destination. It's time that you'll make your appearance to the rangers." Lothor said.

"I would enjoy that." Maldor said.

XXXX

Dustin was asleep in the back seat of Tori's blue bus. Hitting a bump, Dustin hit his head on the car door and woke up instantly. "We there yet?"

"No, Dustin. Go back to sleep," Hunter said in the van.

With Tori driving and Hunter and Dustin in the back, Sensei was in a cage, in the front seat.

"Are you sure there's no other way to get there?" Tori asked down at the seat when she came to a red light.

"I am positive. The Tsunami Academy was hidden deep in the forest in Lauderdale." Sensei replied. He felt another bump in the road when they pulled off into speed again.

Dustin was back to sleep again and Hunter tapped his finger on his blue jeans in patience. He took a deep breath. "I could be motorcrossing right now," he thought aloud.

"Me too," Dustin replied in his sleep. Hunter snickered at him and rolled his eyes to the window. His thoughts went back to the same girl he was thinking of since the other day, Ashley.

"Dude, keep thinking that hard and your brain will explode." Dustin said across from him.

"Ha, go back to sleep Dustin." Hunter said.

"I can't cause some people can't avoid potholes," Dustin said, referring to Tori.

"Sorry!" Tori replied back through her rearview mirror.

"So, since we're stuck in the hippie bus, what's on you mind?" Dustin asked. He straightened up his yellow T-shirt.

"Just about someone." Hunter just said. Dustin wasn't going to have it. He knew there was more.

"Is it Ashley?" Dustin said with a sing song voice. He saw Hunter pull back a smile and look out the window again. "I'm right. You like her."

"I think she's pretty," Hunter replied.

"Right and pigs will fly starting tomorrow." Dustin said. He chuckled at Hunter's face and saw Tori look at them both through the mirror again.

XXXX

Kristina just came out of the shower and wrapped herself in a blue towel. She passed the living room and saw Ashley sitting at the piano. It was her Aunt's husband's before he passed away two years. She noticed that Ashley was too entranced by the piano.

Suddenly, she heard the music of Beethoven. It was Fur Elise and she noticed that Ashley was playing it by memory. There was no sheet music in front of her.

Once Ashley finished, Kristina came in the room. "That was pretty." She said.

"Thanks. I took piano lessons way before I joined the academy. It's the only thing that keeps me going you know? Writing music and saving the world. That would be on my tombstone when I'm dead." Ashley commented.

"Yeah," Kristina sat on the couch and Ashley sat next to her.

"Tori called and said she had to reschedule our sight seeing for the day. She said she had stuff to do so I was like, okay." Ashley explained.

"Oh okay. Well I guess we can go do some sight seeing on our own then." Kris said.

The grandfather clock struck twelve not soon after.

XXXX

Maldor had decided when to strike on the unsuspecting rangers. "Zurgane?"

"Yes, Maldor?" Zurgane said. Maldor was mildly distracted by Choobo prancing in the distance.

"Tell Lothor that we shall strike on the rangers, today. Once they get to the Tsunami Academy, we will attack." Maldor said.

"Yes, sir." Zurgane said.

Zurgane had dismissed himself and left to tell Lothor the news.

"Soon rangers, those rings shall be mine and the Tsunami Storm rangers will be destroyed!" He said.

XXXX

A/N: I am going to update the SPD2 fic sometime this weekend once I get the first chapter started. PLZ r/r this chapter and I'll update soon. I'm feeling better so I have more pep to write the story more. I like the way it's going. If y'all have any ideas, email me or say what you want to say in the review box thing. Ciao.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Tsunami Academy

Power Rangers Tsunami Storm 

Disclaimer: I don't own PR. Saban, Jetix, and Ranger LTD does. I'm just borrowing the characters. But I do own Kristina, Ashley, Maldor and other characters you do not recognize.

Email: darknlovely882003 at yahoo.

XXXX

Chapter Eight: The Tsunami Academy

Tori pulled up in the blue bus and stopped in front of a torn building that was hidden in the woods. When she stepped out, she had Sensei in his cage. Dustin and Hunter came out behind her.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Dustin said as he looked around.

"I suspect danger has taken hold of the Academy," Sensei said though the cage. The rangers looked around the premises and saw the damage.

"Dang. What ever happened here, I bet no one survived," Hunter said.

The rangers passed debris and dust around the very large academy.

"Think the rangers came from here?" Dustin asked.

"They must have. Tsunami Rangers, Tsunami Academy? They definitely know what happened," Tori said.

"And I probably escaped in time before the destruction of the academy," Sensei said.

Dustin spotted a hand through the debris. "Okay, is it just me or am I seeing a hand underneath that stuff?"

"I see it too," Tori said. "Come on, let's check it out." She gave the cage to Dustin who stood there and watched Tori and Hunter go through the debris. There was the body of Sensei Choi.

"Um, do you recognize him, Sensei?" Tori asked the guinea pig.

"That is Sensei Choi. He works here at the Academy." Sensei explained.

"So, is he, like, okay?" Dustin asked.

Tori bent down and felt this pulse. "Well it's there. It's just really weak." She said.

"We should take him back to Blue Bay Harbor. Maybe he can explain what happened." Hunter said.

"And who the rangers are." Sensei said.

"Well, let's get him in the car," Tori said. "Switch." She took the cage in her hand and watched the two boys carry the body of Sensei Choi from out of the debris. They carried him to the blue van and sat him gently on the back seat.

"Whew, that was hard work." Dustin commented.

"Shush." Tori said.

XXXX

"Maldor, the rangers are at the Tsunami Academy. Show them your debut." Lothor said in the space ship.

"It would be my pleasure." Maldor said. And he disappeared before Lothor's eyes and he took the kelzacks and maldroids along with him.

"I cannot wait to see the rangers when they meet Maldor," Marah said.

"Yeah. It'll be so cool!" Kapri replied to her.

"Sir," Zurgane said to make his presence known. "Maldor is now on earth."

"Great. Let's what the show." Lothor said.

XXXX

After getting Sensei Choi settled in the car, the three rangers were ready to leave.

That was until they had been invaded by the maldroids along with kelzacks.

"What are they doing here?" Dustin said.

"I have no idea." Tori said. She sat Sensei down in the cage on the ground. Away from the main action, he could hear what was happening.

"Let's just kick some alien butt." Dustin said.

The three rangers tore off their regular clothes and revealed their ninja outfits. In a fighting pose, they charged.

The rangers had individually had both kelzacks and maldroids on their hands.

Tori had kicked thow kelzacks onto their backs while creating a water form in her hands, charging it at the maldroids.

Dustin and Hunter had teamed up together, defeating as many kelzacks and maldroids as they could. But there were too many. And somehow the rangers had found themselves surrounded by them.

"Let's do it." Hunter said. He was in the middle between Dustin and Tori.

"Ninja storm," Dustin and Tori said together.

"Thunder storm," Hunter said.

"Ranger form, ha!" The rangers had transformed into their colorful suits again.

"Power of Earth," Dustin started.

"Power of Water," Tori said.

"Power of Thunder," Hunter finished.

The rangers were ready to fight and had used their ninja skills on the kelzacks. The maldroids, however, they need their weapons.

"Sonic Fin!" Tori yelled vicariously into the megaphone and it had blown away some of the maldroids.

"Lion Hammer!" Dustin hammered to the ground, creating a boom in it. The waves shook up the maldroids.

"Crimson Blaster" Hunter shot a large fire towards the maldroids, destroying them instantly.

"Well, they're finished." Dustin commented.

"That's what you think," a new voice said from behind them.

There stood a figure in a black cloak. From where Sensei was, he recognized the voice. "Maldor," he said out loud to himself.

"Whoa! Who are you?" Dusitn said. The rangers stood together but were shaking inside.

"I am Maldor. Your now newest enemy." He explained.

"Great. Like we need anymore." Tori said sarcastically.

"Don't worry. You'll be gone before you know it. Then there won't be an enemy for you rangers anymore." Maldor said.

"We'll see about that." Dustin said. The rangers stood in a fighting pose, waiting for the opponent to strike.

"There shall be no need for fighting. I already have what I want," Maldor said.

"Yeah? And what's that?" Dustin said.

"You," Maldor had beamed a blast from his hand, capturing the Yellow and Crimson ranger in the air and trapping them into an invisible force field.

"Dustin! Hunter!" Tori said. She realized they were too high up for her to catch.

"I'm sorry my little blue one, but I have no use for you." Maldor said.

The two rangers were shouting to be let down.

"I will see you around." And Maldor disappeared, taking the Yellow and Crimson ranger with him.

"Oh, damn it," Tori said. Just then, she remembered Sensei behind the tree where she left him. She ran over to the tree and picked up the cage. "Sensei?"

"Yes, Tori?" Sensei asked calmly.

"Hunter and Dustin were taken by that guy," Tori said, referring to Maldor.

"Maldor." Sensei said.

"You know him?" Tori asked.

"Yes and we should get to the Blue Bay Harbor immediately." Sensei said.

Tori had powered down and were back in her regular clothes.

She ran back to the van and sat Sensei down in the seat next to her and got in herself. Putting the seat belt on and turning over the engine, she turned on her morpher to communicate with who ever was at the Ninja Ops.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Tori?" it was Shane.

"Shane, get Blake and Cam back to Ninja Ops. We have a serious problem." She said.

"All right. I'll tell them now." Shane said.

And they both discommunicated.

Tori had backed out of the Academy scene and went back to Ninja Ops in Blue Bay Harbor immediately.

XXXX

A/N: I don't know why I let Sensei leave Ninja Ops for the first time. I felt he needed a break from it and get some new energy from the outdoors. As for Dustin and Hunter being captured, it is my entire plan. Kristina and Ashley are back in the next chapter as well as the other rangers. PLZ r/r and come back for chapter nine of PRTS.


	9. Chapter Nine: Revealed

Power Rangers Tsunami Storm 

Rated: PG13 obviously.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. I own the Tsunami rangers, Maldor, Maldroids and everyone who is not in the PR universe.

XXXX

Chapter Nine: Revealed

"So you're telling me that Hunter and Dustin are captured by some guy with an attitude?" Shane asked Tori. Sensei and Tori were back at Ninja Ops with Shane, Cam and Blake there too. They had just broken the news about what had happened.

"Okay. So we have a guy named Maldor who've already aligned himself with Lothor, two rangers have been captured and we have a Sensei who's unconscious." Blake summed up.

"Thank you, Blake." Tori said sarcastically.

"Who's Maldor, Sensei?" Came asked his father. He had just stepped out of the medical room where Sensei Choi was laying.

"Maldor was formerly known as Michael Woods, a student of the Wind Academy along with Lothor and I. He had mysteriously dropped out of the academy and soon attended the Tsunami Academy under a new name. I am unsure of that name but I knew that soon after my brother declared himself Lothor," Sensei stopped to catch his breath. "He and Michael, now Maldor, had once been allies. I suppose that whenever Sensei Choi wakes up more information can be given."

"Great. Like we need any more villains to destroy." Blake said. He sat down on the floor around the long table.

"And for some reason, I think the Tsunami Rangers can defeat Maldor," Tori said. "If only we could contact them somehow."

"Hey, Cam, you think that's possible?" Shane suggested. "I mean, if we can communicate with each other, why not with the Tsunami rangers?"

"I think it is able to be possible considering the fact that they have morphers similar to ours, from what I've seen." Cam said. He sat down at the computer, started typing on the keyboard.

"I'll check on Sensei Choi and see what's going on." Tori said.

Just then, they heard a scream from the medical room.

XXXX

Ashley walked around the small town of Blue Bay Harbor, looking at the sights.

Kristina had to help her aunt around the house and Ashley offered to go shopping for her.

Ashley stopped at the grocery store and picked up pasta. She figured they were to have pasta for dinner that night.

Just then, Ashley saw some figures move around ahead of her, running off into the distance. From what she saw and noticed, they were maldroids. 'What are they doing here?' she thought to herself. She decided to follow them.

She passed a couple of bystanders and found herself going into an alleyway. After skipping the fence, she had seen them around in a circle, moving robotically.

"What?" she asked herself. Ashley turned herself around and decided to remember that spot. For some reason, she knew something was going on there.

XXXX

Sensei Choi was having the dream of the academy being attacked. The scene of where Maldor had come back again. He couldn't take it anymore. He had screamed for help and then the door had busted open.

"Sensei Choi?" Tori asked. The other rangers ran over to aid her and him. Sensei Choi was shaking and screaming, until he opened his eyes and saw faces he hadn't recognized. "Don't worry, you're safe."

"Where am I? Who are you?" Sensei Choi asked. He sat up on the bed, leveling his back.

"You're at Ninja Ops in the Wind Academy and we're well, we're power rangers." Shane bluntly said.

"Wind Academy? Um, where is, um?" Sensei Choi said but he couldn't remember his name.

"Our Sensei?" Tori asked.

"Yes." Choi said.

"He's in the other room. But we have to warn you, he's not exactly human." Blake commented.

"Take me to him." Choi demanded.

XXXX

Dustin and Hunter were trapped in the underground of Blue Bay Harbor. Out of ranger form and their morphers were totaled, the two rangers did nothing but waited.

"How come this happens to me?" Hunter asked no one.

"And we're the ones who get captured and not Tori?" Dustin asked in the dust.

"Yeah. I can't figure that one out." Hunter said.

"I hope help is coming soon because when I get the chance, I'll defeat Maldor on my own." Dustin said.

"Well you'll have to get in line. I'll go first." Hunter said.

"So what are we gonna do?" Dustin asked Hunter. Both of their clothes were dirty and filthy.

"I guess we have to find a way out of here." Hunter suggested.

"Let's get started," Dustin said. He tried to move, but he couldn't. It was as if he was chained. "Well first we have to get ourselves loose."

XXXX

Sensei watched his son work on the computer and heard footsteps approaching.

"Sensei?" Tori asked. He turned to see Blake and Hunter holding Sensei Choi under their arm.

"How are you feeling, Sensei Choi?" Sensei asked.

"You're a guinea pig." Choi observed. "How did that happen?"

"Long story." Cam chimed in.

"Do you remember what had happened a few days ago at the academy?" Blake asked.

Choi was given a glass of water brought by Shane. He took a sip of it before speaking. "I remember it was on a Wednesday. Um, the students had just finished their training hours. And then he came. The invasion of Maldor had came into our academy. And in a rush, I ran into two good students of mine." Choi explained.

The rangers knew whom he was referring to. "The Tsunami Rangers." Shane said.

"Exactly. I had given the Tsunami rings to the, hoping that they would be able to defeat Maldor." Choi said.

"The rangers are here. It's just that we don't know who they are." Tori said.

"Who they are," Choi said. "Are very good at what they do. Very determined and their minds are set on doing what they should do."

"If only we could contact them." Blake said.

"We can," Cam interrupted. "I have broken the code and have found my way into their morphers by locating the energy from them. After working inside the codes, we can communicate with them. And hopefully, they'll answer back." Came explained.

"Now," Shane said. "Do you remember who the rangers are?"

"Yes." Choi said. "One is named Kristina Smith and the other is named Ashley Locke."

The other rangers stood in silence and shock.

XXXX

A/N: I was writing this story while watching "Saw." If you haven't seen it, you should see it. It's so creepy and scary. Anyway, chapter 10 is coming up soon and I am in the mist of writing a thriller/horror novel called Fatal Falls. Once its up and posted over at I will alert y'all. And thanks for the reviews. Ciao.


	10. Chapter Ten: Help is on the Way

Power Rangers Tsunami Storm 

Rated: PG13 for the whole series.

Disclaimer: I do not own PR but I own Ashley, Kristina, Maldor and the maldroids and any other characters that do not belong to Saban, Toei and Jetix people.

XXXX

Chapter Ten: Help is on the Way

The rangers stood in shock as they heard the names of the Tsunami rangers. Ashley Locke and Kristina Smith had echoed in their heads, especially for Tori. 'No wonder I felt so connected to them,' Tori thought to herself.

Sensei Choi drunk more of the water. He was feeling more refreshed with each sip. "So, wait, they are the rangers that came out of nowhere?" Blake asked.

"Yeah." Choi replied back. "I told them to come to Blue Bay Harbor, to seek the Ninja Storm rangers."

"But they have no idea who we are either." Shane said and sighed. "We have to tell them."

"The question is when?" Cam asked. Just then, the alarm went off on Cam's computer. He began typing on the keyboard, picking up the location. The screen showed kelzacks at the park. "Well, we might as well start now." Cam said.

"Let's do it." Shane said. The rangers disappeared with the super speed and left Choi and Sensei at Ninja Ops.

"Your students?" Choi asked the guinea pig.

"Some of them but yeah I consider them as mine." Sensei replied back.

XXXX

Kristina was wondering away her aunt's house, being bored. There was apparently no crime to fight and Tori wasn't being around either. Ashley had gone off to the store for her aunt and Kristina was here, bored. Just then, the ring on her hand had begun to beep. 'It's never done that before.' Kristina wondered.

She came to the conclusion that something was wrong and that she had to go. "Um, I'm gonna go out for a while." Kristina said as she threw on her black jacket.

"Be back around 6 Kris," she heard her aunt replied.

After that, Kristina had left the home and followed where the ring was leading her.

XXXX

Ashley was almost to the home when she saw a flash of wind pass her. It was obvious it was Kristina in speed. She sighed and heard a beeping noise from her ring. She looked at it stunned and decided to follow Kristina.

"I guess the pasta for dinner will have to wait." Ashley said as she went off into super speed, handling the grocery bag with her.

XXXX

"Whoa, is it me or the kelzacks extra crabby today?" Tori asked as she was kicked in the chest by one of them. The rangers weren't exactly in the morph form but were waiting for the Tsunami Rangers to arrive. Cam had activated the secret weapon of contacting the Tsunami Rangers and all hoped it would work.

Just then, they saw two female figures nearing them. "Here they are." Shane said.

The plan had obviously worked and it was time to show who they really were.

XXXX

Ashley had caught up with Kristina at the park and was a slight out of breath. "Damn, you run fast." Ashley said to her friend.

"I didn't mean to. The ring just pulled me towards here." Kristina said.

"Same here." Ashley said.

Just then, they heard the fighting noises a few feet away from them. There emerged some kelzacks and what appeared to be the figures of Shane, Tori, Blake and Cam.

"Are you seeing what I am seeing?" Kristina asked.

"Yeah." Ashley said. They both were in shock but when they both had caught the eyes of them, they knew exactly was going on.

XXXX

"Let's do it!" Shane yelled.

The rangers had gotten into their morphing positions. "Ninja Storm," Shane and Tori said together.

"Thunder Storm," Blake said.

"Samurai Storm," Cam said.

"Ranger form, ha!" The four rangers said together. And their morphing into power rangers was complete.

"Power of Earth." Shane said as the red ranger.

"Power of Water." Tori said as the blue ranger.

"Power of Thunder." Blake said as the navy ranger.

Then the fight began more intense against the kelzacks.

In the distance, the two female rangers watched and decided they should help them.

"It's obvious they know who we are and we know who they are," Ashley said. "And frankly, I'm glad someone else knows besides us and Sensei Choi."

"Okay." Kristina said.

Both girls went closer to the scene and watched their rings become their morphers. "Tsunami Storm, Ranger form, ha!" the girls said together.

Their transformations of the Tsunami Rangers were watched by Tori who smiled underneath her helmet. "Power of Tsunami." The girls said.

They had joined in the fight. All the rangers began working side by side to defeat the kelzacks and were winning. Shane had struck three kelzacks in a row by the Ninja sword. As the last few of the kelzacks were winding down, Tori had said something to Kristina. "Nice having you here." And she disappeared away into a fight with two kelzacks. Kristina had helped her defeat them. A few punches, kicks and flips had worn out the rangers and the kelzacks who disappeared after their defeat.

"Power down." The Ninja, Samurai and Thunder ranger(s) said. They were back in their regular form and clothes.

"Power down." The Tsunami Rangers said together. They too appeared in front of the other rangers in human form.

"I cannot believe its you." Kristina said, referring to the rangers, especially to Tori.

"Same here." Shane commented.

"How did you guys find out?" Ashley asked.

"That we will explain later but as of now, we have bigger problems to deal with. And I mean, we as in all of us." Cam said.

"And what is that?" Kristina asked. She had noticed that the yellow and crimson ranger she had seen before were absent.

"You guys know Hunter and Dustin right?" Blake asked. The two girls shook their heads yes. "Dustin is the yellow ranger and Hunter is the crimson ranger and they've been captured by Maldor." Blake explained.

'Wow.' Both girls thought in their minds.

"The question is we don't know where they are or why?" Tori said.

"We'll figure it out. We're power rangers right?" Ashley said, bringing some happiness between the rangers.

"But we have a surprise for the both of you. And we think it'll help us out a lot." Shane said.

The girls wondered what the surprise was. As if the ones whom you've just met were power rangers like you, the bigger surprise was to come sooner.

XXXX

A/N: Sorry for not updating long. I had a major setback with school and then a writer's block for this chapter. And as if things couldn't get worse, my keyboard goes crazy. So I just bought this new one and it's cute. But I have finally typed out this chapter and I hope y'all liked it. PLZ r/r and return back for Chapter 11. Wow. 11. That's a long number I haven't seen for a fic done by me. And also, if you're a QAF fan, I have written a fic for that too under my name. It's a first for me since it is slash and male/male slash at that. Ciao.


	11. Chapter Eleven: A Plan

Power Rangers Tsunami Storm 

Rated: PG13 for language, violence and adult content.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PR except Ashley, Kristina, Maldor and all the other characters that you do not recognize.

A/N: Sorry for not updating this. I'm gonna have to do it like once every week or something like that. I'm also writing a new fic for Degrassi at the same time so I'll try to update them both regularly. The Degrassi fic is called "The Writing's On the Wall," and it's a Paige/Alex story. But onto chapter 11 of PRTS.

XXXX

Chapter Eleven: A Plan

Kristina followed behind Ashley as the other rangers led them to the hidden Ninja Ops. "So how do we get in there?" Kristina asked.

"Just watch," Blake instructed. He walked onto the water and disappeared. 

"Did you see that?" Kristina exclaimed.

"I wanna go next." Ashley said. She followed Shane and went through the holographic entrance.

Tori and Kristina went in next and then was left by Cam who went last.

The two Tsunami Rangers found themselves inside of Ninja Ops and were in awe. "I would have never thought this was down here." Kristina commented.

"Me too." Tori said. She remembered the first time she came down here with Cam, Shane and Dustin.

They were greeted by Sensei, which Ashley picked up on quickly. "He's a rat." She said.

"Guinea pig." Blake and Shane said together.

"Oh." The girls said together.

Just then a figure appeared in front of them that Ashley couldn't take her eyes off of. "Sensei Choi?"

XXXX

Dustin sat on the ground and heard Hunter in the distance trying to find a way out. After being in here for a few days, Dustin had given up. Hunter on the other hand didn't.

"Give up man," Dustin said. He coughed some. "No one can here and we're trapped."

"Thanks for the recap, Dustin." Hunter said. He was dirty and sweaty and sat down on the other side, across from Dustin.

"You think the others are looking for us?" Hunter asked.

"I hope they are. If they aren't, then we might as well just stay down here." Dustin replied back.

With all that dust in the air, both rangers had tried to contact with the others but couldn't get through. It seemed all hope was lost for them.

XXXX

"Sensei Choi?" Ashley asked. She couldn't believe it. "I thought you dead."

"I thought I was too. But I was unconscious under all that rubble. The academy is gone but I was glad I had given you both those rings. If those rings were gone and into the wrong hands, we would be in serious trouble." Choi explained.

Kristina went over to him and gave him a hug. Ashley followed. They were happy to see that their Sensei was alive and doing well.

"So what's the plan on Maldor?" Ashley asked.

"We don't have a plan yet. But we do know that he took Dustin and Hunter when I was going to the academy." Tori explained.

"Taken where?" Kristina asked back. She sat down on the floor next to Ashley.

"We don't know." Sensei said.

Just then, Ashley remembered what she saw the other day. "I remember seeing Maldroids around this certain area near the park. It was like they were protecting something. I bet if we go down there, we may find Dustin and Hunter." She explained.

"All right. We have a lead and I say we follow it." Shane said. Just then, Cam's computer went off with the alarm. He quickly ran over to it. He started typing on his keyboard to find the coordination.

"What's going on?" Kristina asked from the floor.

"There is some activity going on downtown. And some very ugly looking monster." Cam explained. The monster had the head of a shark but was completely black. And he maldorids and kelzacks around him, destroying things.

"Let's do it." Shane said. He patted the shoulder of Cam and the other rangers joined him. "Ready?"

"Ready." The other rangers said.

"Ninja Storm," Shane and Tori said.

"Thunder Storm," Blake said.

Cam's necklace turned into his morpher. "Samurai Storm,"

"Tsunami Storm," Ashley and Kristina said.

"Ranger form, ha!" The rangers concluded. The rangers turned into their colorful suits in order. "Ninja Ranger power!"

XXXX

The alien monster, known as Sharker, was destroying all that he sees. The people of downtown ran and screamed and were looking for a place to hide. In the sky, the people saw the colorful flashes of light that appeared to be the rangers.

The rangers landed on the ground and faced the monster.

"Whoa. Who let you out of the water?" Tori asked. She was the first to always make a comment about the monster they were always fighting.

"I am Sharker, creation of Maldor and Lothor. I was sent to destroy you." Sharker said.

"You know how many times I've heard that and they have failed?" Blake said.

"Attack!" Sharker said.

The maldroids and kelzacks came in front of them and were ready to strike.

"We'll take the maldroids." Kristina said, referring to her and Ashley.

"I'll take care of the kelazacks." Cam said. Tori agreed to help him.

"And we'll take Shark Man." Shane said for him and Blake. The rangers spread out and began to fight.

The two Tsunami rangers were doing good on their own of fighting maldroids who they knew their strategies by now.

Tori and Cam were defeating the kelzacks one by one.

And Shane and Blake were having a hard time against Sharker. It wasn't until the other rangers had surrounded Sharker. "Face it, it's time to put you back in the water." Shane said.

"Not until you can catch me." Sharker said and with that he disappeared into super speed.

"We lost him." Shane said.

XXXX

The other rangers were back at Ninja Ops, tired and out of their uniforms. Both Sensei and Choi greeted them. "How did it go?" Choi asked.

"He escaped, as usual." Cam said. He sat down at his usual spot and took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"We may have found something on the system, Cam." Sensei said. He flipped over to the computer faster than a speeding bullet. "While you were gone, the alarm had detected a sense of energy underground near the park."

"That's got to be where Dustin and Hunter are held at." Blake said.

"I know where that is," Ashley said. "I can take us there."

"All right. So late at night tonight, we'll all meet at the park. And bring some flashlights with you." Shane said.

"And shovels." Kristina commented. Ashley rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend.

It seemed that help was coming towards Dustin and Hunter.

XXXX

A/N: Finally, I updated. It took me forever since I'm going through some family issues with a death in the family. So I may update by the weekend on this story and I started a new story for Degrassi fanfiction. If you know Degrassi, I wrote a fic about it. It's got slash in there between Alex and Paige. "The Writing's On the Wall" will be updated soon. PLZ read that and return back for chapter 12 of PRTS.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Sneaking in the Nighttim...

Power Rangers Tsunami Storm 

Rated: PG13 for violence, some language and adult content.

Disclaimer: I do not own PR but I own Ashley, Maldor, Kristina and other characters that you do not recognize.

A/N: Since I'm off spring break, I have some time to update this and my Degrassi story. Chapter 13 is still trying to be typed out but no worries. I have all the time to get it posted on here. Remember to r/r and if you have any ideas, email me, okay?

XXXX

Chapter Twelve: Sneaking in the Nighttime

Nighttime came rather quickly in Blue Bay Harbor. And was practically deserted. Except the park. There were six figures in the park, wearing black clothes. "Are you sure it's here?" Shane whispered to Ashley. A hoot from an owl had made Shane jump.

"Positive." Ashley said. She stopped and turned off her flashlight.

Kristina huddled against Ashley since it was cold that night. "Well, lets get started." Kristina shivered.

The rangers sat their flashlights off, leaving only 2 on for light. Each one had their own shovels. Blake couched from the cold air. "You okay?" Tori asked him. Blake put his arm around her.

"Yeah." Blake said. Ashley listened to their little conversation and smiled. It seemed they were really into each other. They all got in a circle around the area that Ashley had pointed to.

Shane said, "Let's get started." And he took the first dig and the other rangers took follow. Cam rubbed his eyes from the cold that struck his eyes. He didn't have his glasses on for this.

"I don't know why I left my glasses. I can't see anything." Cam exclaimed. The other rangers chuckled at his comment. But he kept on digging. The rangers had gotten themselves dirty from the dirt that was getting on them and time was winding down. Ashley dropped her shovel and checked her watch. It was around 10:30ish.

Suddenly, Blake heard a clank under his shovel. "Um, guys, take a look at this." He said.

The other rangers came around the hole and Tori jumped in and so did Cam. They both knocked on the metal piece that clanked. Blake handed his shovel to Shane who took it above ground and sat it on the grass. The three rangers had gotten down on their knees and were moving their hands back and forth, removing the dirt and some mud from it. What they saw appeared to be circular. It wasn't big but small, like a Frisbee.

"What is it?" Kristina asked.

Cam picked it up and examined it. "I don't know. But it doesn't look anything of this earth. I bet it has something to do with Lothor and Maldor's plan." He observed. "The question is why bury this?"

"Maybe it'll keep up from finding Hunter and Dustin." Tori said. She got up out of the hole by Shane. Next was Blake and then Cam.

"I guess before we get into what it is, how about we seal this hole up first?" Ashley suggested. The other rangers agreed and got their shovels and began to put the dirt back into the ground.

Minutes later, it looked like no digging had happened here.

"Let's get back to Ninja Ops. We'll have more luck on finding out what that thing is." Shane suggested.

The rangers picked up their shovels and the strange object that was being held by Cam and left the park in ninja speed.

XXXX

The next day after the rangers had slept, they were back to work. Their mission was trying to find what the strange object was, which Cam and Shane were doing and to also find Dustin and Hunter.

Kristina and Ashley entered Ninja Ops after staying at their home over Kristina's aunt's house. "Find anything?" Kristina asked.

"Not about Dustin or Hunter." Blake answered.

"But we did find more information about our UFO." Cam called it. "It's apparently a tracker. And I bet if I can find some way to unlock the codes within it, it can track us to Dustin and Hunter, wherever there are."

"Good. At least we're getting somewhere instead of no where." Ashley commented.

The rangers had sat among each other and worked together. Each was taking breaks. Choi and Sensei were giving more information about the strange ally between Lothor and Maldor.

And all the while in space, the two villains were having a conversation too.

XXXX

"What do you mean it's gone?" Lothor asked his nieces. They looked confused and blank.

"Well, we checked on earth to see if the Tracker is there and it's not. It's like someone dug it up." Marah explained.

Maldor had listened to their conversation and gave his input. "I only have one guess." He said.

"The rangers." Lothor finished.

"Marah, get Zurgane and tell him to get Sharker back on earth. We'll stall the rangers from making any more progress." Lothor commanded. His nieces nodded at each other and went to go find Zurgane.

The two allies had stood near each other and wondered about what to do next.

XXXX

Cam had successfully hooked up the tracker through a wire to the computer. "I think I have it working." He said.

Just then, the alarm from the computer went off and showed image of the escaped Sharker destroying the downtown. Only this time, he was super sized.

"Great." Blake said.

"Dad, if anything happens to the tracker, contact us." Cam said.

"I will be watching the tracker, son." Sensei said.

The rangers had morphed quickly into their uniforms and were downtown. There was only one way to defeat him and that was by using their zords.

XXXX

A/N: That was chapter 12 of PRTS. The next chapter, number 13, will be the premiere of the Tsunami Storm zords and finally the question of will Dustin and Hunter be found and rescued? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Power Rangers Tsunami Storm. Ciao.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Found

Power Rangers Tsunami Storm 

Rated: PG13 for some violence, language and adult content.

A/N: Sorry for not updating so long. Kinda had a writer's block but I'm back. Also, I started a RP or role-playing community dedicated to the PRNS/PRDT crossover episodes. If you wanna join it, email me at darknlovely882003 at yahoo or IM me at lcBears177, okay? Or just sign up at livejorunal and look uppower rangers rpin the interest box thing and click on the one that says thunderandstorm.

Disclaimer: I do not own PRNS. But I do own Maldor, Maldroids, Ashley, Kristina and other characters you don't recognize from the PR universe.

XXXX

Chapter 13: Found

"Dad, you know what to do." Cam said into his communicator.

"Yes. Sending the zords now." Sensei was typing away on the keyboard by flipping and moving around and the zords were sent to the rangers. Shane got into the Hawk Zord, Tori had the dolphin zord.

Blake had called on the Navy Beetlezord and Cam had transformed his zord into the Samurai Star Megazord.

Sharker was ready to attack and Blake realized how much he missed the other beetlezord next to him. "Um, how am I gonna do this?" Blake said.

"Blake, transform your zord into mine." Cam suggested. Blake had put his zord with Cam's.

The Tsunami Rangers were still on the ground and their sensei, Choi, had contacted them. "Rangers, you'll have to use the Tsunami zords to help the others." Choi was watching the scene from Ninja Ops with Sensei.

"How?" Ashley asked back. Their black screens that shielded their faces were shown as they talked.

"Call upon the Tsunami Wolf Zords." Sensei Choi said.

"All right." The communication was cut off and the two rangers' screens went back up.

"We call up the Tsunami Wolf Zords, now." The two rangers said together.

Just then, they heard howls from the distance.

In the woods, there appeared the shape of a black and purple wolf. It howled as another wolf appeared and replied. This one was a dark pink and black wolf.

Shane heard the howls and was impressed. "Wow, look guys." He said.

"I take it that's the Tsunami zords." Blake said.

The wolves came directly to the scene, running and stopped and sniffed for their masters. "They're so pretty." Kristina said through her pink helmet.

"Let's do it." Ashley said.

The two rangers jumped into the zords as the Wind Rangers combined their zords together to create the Storm Megazord.

"This time, there will be no escape." Sharker said.

"Did he get uglier when he got bigger?" Kristina asked Ashley.

"I'm gonna go with a yes on that." Ashley replied.

Sharker threw a Shark Bite that pummeled the Storm Megazord to the ground. Without Dustin, their strength was half gone.

Cam and Blake decided to go next. They had managed to hold their own before they were thrown and crashed into the ground. "Ow, that hurt." Blake commented.

"You pesky rangers will soon be destroyed." Sharker said. He was about to create another Shark Bite before somewhere else blasted him.

The Wolf Zords came and were ready to fight. They howled and growled at the Sharker.

"Sensei, what should we do now?" Ashley asked.

"Put the two zords together to create the Tsunami Summit Megazord." Sensei Choi said.

The wolf zords transformed into the Tsunami Summit Megazord and the two female rangers were side by side. "New ranger toys to play with." Sharker said.

"We'll see about that." Kristina said. The pink ranger pushed a blue button that made only the megazord and the Sharker alone. The other rangers saw them disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Tori observed.

"I don't know." Shane said.

The megazord and Sharker were in a black void, away from everything else. Sharker suddenly heard the howling of wolves. "What's going on?" he said.

"We're gonna put you back into the water." Ashley said.

"Try me." Sharker said.

"Initiate the Tsunami Summit Sphere." Ashley said. The head of the megazord, which was of a wolf, the eyes of it had turned black. Then a deep growl came into the void. The Sharker was trapped into a red sphere that was glowing.

"Hey, let me out of here." He demanded.

"Can't do that." Kristina said. "Three, two, one!" She counted off.

The sphere began to create an electrical surge and then exploded along with the Sharker. The void had disappeared and the megazord was back in Blue Bay Harbor.

"Hey, what happened?" Cam asked.

"Sharker is gone." Ashley said.

"All right." Tori said and she and Shane gave each other high fives.

Just then, Sensei came through the communicator. "Something is going on with the tracker, get back to Ninja Ops immediately."

XXXX

At Ninja Ops, Choi and Sensei waited for the rangers to get back and they go back in ninja speed. "What's going on?" Blake asked.

"The tracker went off after Sharker was destroyed." Sensei explained.

"Well maybe it found something important. I say we follow it." Shane said.

"I second that." Kristina said.

They pulled off their Ninja outfits and were in regular clothes. Cam took the tracker and it started to beep again.

XXXX

The rangers found themselves in the park where they were last night. "Why are we back here?" Tori asked. She was wearing a light blue shirt and blue jeans. Cam was wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans also. This time he had his glasses on.

Shane said, "Maybe we missed something." He wore a white shirt but over it was a red zip down hooded sweatshirt and blue jean shorts.

"Good thing we brought these." Ashley indicated to the shovels she and Blake were holding. Ashley wore a tight pair of blue jeans that were flooded towards the bottom and a black hooded sweatshirt that zips up and down. It was half zipped that you could see the purple tank top under.

Blake was in a navy jersey and blue jeans. The tracker that Cam was holding began to beep rapidly when Cam stopped in one spot. "Let's dig here." Cam said.

The tracker was sat next to where the rangers began to dig not far from the spot that they were digging last night. After getting to a certain point, Ashley said, "I'm tired and we're getting nowhere." She sneezed. "And this dirt and stuff is making my damn allergies go berserk."

She sneezed again and fell into the whole that they dug up. Ashley fell on the ground and hit her back end. The other rangers circled around the hole and were asking how she was. "Ash, you all right?" Tori asked. All they got was a groan back.

"She's okay." Kristina said.

Ashley got up off the ground and brushed off the dirt that was on her. It was cloudy from the dust and dirt in the air. She heard a sound of snoring. "Hey, guys, someone is down in here." She yelled from down below.

"I'll go down and check with you." Shane said. He jumped into the hole and held onto Ashley. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just that my ass hurts." Ashley commented.

"All right, let's get started." Shane said.

They both moved away the dust and dirt in the air and saw two figures in the corner asleep. From what they were wearing, it looked like Hunter and Dustin.

"Hey, guys." Shane said. Shane shook them and Dustin got up as if he was going to attack.

"Whoa. Hey." Dustin said. He was in shock to see Ashley there too. "What's going on? How'd you guys find us?" Dustin was asking too many questions that they didn't have to time to answer.

"We're getting you guys out of here." Ashley said. She help Dustin up and Hunter got up after Shane shook him a few times. As the rangers helped Dustin out of the hole, Ashley found both of their morphers on the ground destroyed.

"Hey Cam," she said. "Catch." She threw up the morphers and Cam caught both of them and stuffed them into his pocket.

"Ashley, what's going on?" She heard Hunter ask her. She just stood and watched him as he watched her intensely and moved him under the whole.

"Everything will be explained later. Let's just get out of here." Ashley said. But once Ashley was out and the rangers began to rebury the dirt as Dustin and Hunter squinted at the sunlight. It's been so long for them to see the sun and sky again that it was like a new experience.

XXXX

"My Lord, the rangers have found the yellow and crimson ranger. They also have the tracker with them." Zurgane said to Lothor.

"What? I despise those rangers. Send the kelzacks to distract them and get the tracker back here!" Lothor demanded.

"Yes, my Lord." Zurgane said.

XXXX

The rangers go their things together before being ambushed by kelzacks. Dustin and Hunter were too tired and exhausted to fight. "Let's split up." Shane said.

The rangers began to fight the kelzacks. Shane and Cam was together, Blake and Tori were fighting against a few. Ashley and Kristina were together fighting.

Suddenly, one of the kelzacks took the tracker and disappeared back to the ship. "Hey get back here." Ashley said but she got too late, as the kelzack was gone.

Shane and Cam had managed to get rid of three of them. Tori took 2 by herself and destroyed them. Blake had helped her.

As the kelzacks went back to the ship, the rangers wondered why they left so quickly. "They took the tracker." Ashley commented.

"Let's get back to Ninja Ops before something else happens." Shane suggested. He and Cam held Dustin and Blake held onto his brother and carried him back to Ninja Ops.

XXXX

A/N: This chapter was long as in 6 pages. Well it was worth it. Next chapter will be updated soon and Writing's On the Wall, the Degrassi fic, will be updated Saturday or Sunday. PLZ r/r and come back for chapter 14 when some interesting things happen romantically that will shock you.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Rosie's Vines

Power Rangers Tsunami Storm 

Rated: PG13 for some language, some violence and adult content.

Disclaimer: I do not own PR. Saban, Ranger LTD and Jetix and Disney own them. I own the Tsunami Rangers, Maldor, Maldroids and other characters you do not recognize.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this fic but I dunno. It depends on how the story turns out in the end. Anyway, time for some romance now and this chapter has some involved. This chapter is long, like 7 pages on Microsoft word. So enjoy the chapter.

XXXX

Chapter Fourteen: Rosie's Vines

Later on that day after finding Hunter and Dustin in the hole underground, many of the rangers had to explain everything that happened within the past few days since they were taken. They understood that there was a new villain named Maldor who knows Lothor but the fact that Ashley and Kristina were the Tsunami Rangers was still kinda shocking.

At Ninja Ops, Dustin and Hunter were sitting on the floor, relaxing. They were very tired and cramped up from being in a secluded spot for so long. With their ninja uniforms on, they didn't hear the footsteps of Kristina, Ashley and Tori enter in.

"Hey," Tori said to Blake who she kissed on the lips.

Blake smiled at her and kissed her back. "Hey." He said.

Ashley and Kristina giggled and went over to see Dustin and Hunter who had their eyes closed.

"Relaxing much?" Ashley said.

Dustin opened his eyes and looked at them. "If you're ever stuck in a hole, you'll understand." He said. He got up and looked at the time. "Time is going by so slow."

"You keep looking at the time every 5 minutes," Shane replied. He was in his red ninja uniform and stood next to Ashley.

"I never thought that being a ranger could get kinda boring." Ashley said.

"There's no action so we're stuck." Shane said. Both of them chuckled at that but didn't notice the look that Hunter was giving them.

"Wait, what time is it?" Ashley asked. She checked her watch and it read 4:22 p.m.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked.

"I have a gymnastics meet at 4:30." Ashley said.

"I didn't know you did gymnastics." Shane said.

"Yeah. It's a hobby." Ashley said.

"Well I'll take ya." Tori suggested.

"Thanks. In fact, why don't all of us go? Since we're not in fighting mode right now, let's take a break?" Ashley suggested.

Dustin was the first to agree. The other rangers wanted to go too, especially Hunter.

"That means you too Cam." Blake said, dragging Cam from the computer. Sensei said he and Choi would watch over Blue Bay Harbor.

XXXX

Lothor and Maldor had to come up with a plan soon. The Tsunami Rangers destroyed their latest monster, Sharker. Just then, Zurgane came in the picture.

"My Lord, I have the liberty to introduce you to Rosie." He said. Out of the shadows came a monster that was wrapped in what looked like vines had had a red face, the same color of roses.

"So what does she do?" Lothor asked.

"My Lord, I can manipulate the minds of others through my vines. And make others against their friends." Rosie said in a high voice.

"I like her." Lothor said. "What do you think?" he asked Maldor.

"She could be a good asset to our side." Maldor explained.

"Send her to Earth when I tell you too. I want to see how good she is." Lothor said.

"Yes, sir." Zurgane said and he left.

XXXX

The gymnastics meet was in Blue Bay Harbor at the Blue Bay Community Center. Ashley had been in gymnastics since she was 5 years old and ever since then, it's been hard to juggle Ninja school, to gymnastics and now ranger duties.

She was wearing a black and red leotard with her black hair up in a ponytail. There were other girls around her, probably around 6 or more. In the bleachers were the rangers themselves out of their ninja uniforms. They were still wearing the clothes from earlier.

"This is exciting. I never seen a gymnastics meet unless it's on the Olympics." Dustin said.

"Yeah. Me too." Blake said. He was sitting next to Hunter and Tori so he was in the middle.

First up was Ashley herself who was going to do the Vault. "There she is." Tori said.

Ashley looked up in the audience and saw Tori and Kristina wave at her. She gave a smile back and got her concentration back. She took a deep breath and began to run down and jumped and successfully flipped over the horse and landed on her feet. Tori and Kristina got up and cheered. The judges gave her an 8.5.

Her coach, Michelle, gave her a hug.

As the meet went on, the rangers became more interested. Especially since Ashley was getting very high scores.

But they heard a boom from the outside. The center shook against the impact. "That doesn't sound normal." Shane said. "Let's check it out." The rangers had snuck out of the center and Ashley saw them but didn't do anything until it was safe to go.

XXXX

Lothor had sent Rosie to earth and she was already creating chaos. The rangers came outside and faced her. "Ew, who is she?" Kristina said.

"I don't know. But let's get her." Shane said.

All the rangers pulled off their clothes and were in their uniforms. Since Hunter and Dustin had gotten their powers back due to Cam fixing their morphers, they were a part of the team again.

Rosie attacked and they did too and within five minutes all the rangers were on the ground in pain.

"All right. I've had it." Blake said.

"Me too." Shane said. "Let's do it."

"Ninja storm," Tori, Dustin and Shane said.

"Thunder storm," Blake and Hunter said.

"Samurai storm," Cam said.

"Tsunami storm," Kristina said.

"Ranger form, ha!" The rangers transformed into their ranger outfits. "Ninja ranger power!"

XXXX

Inside the community center, the people were asked to be evacuated. And the people sure did run out. Ashley was the last to get out.

Ashley wore black sport pants over her leotard and saw the rangers on the ground. "Oh." Ashley said when she saw the monster. Tori saw Ashley help her off the ground and filled her in. "Tsunami storm, ranger form, ha!" Her ring turned into the morpher and she became the Tsunami Purple ranger.

"Just what I was looking for." The monster, Rosie, said in her high pitched voice.

"What is she talking about?" Shane asked.

"This!" She shot out vines at the rangers, which blasted them. But some of them had wrapped around the boots of the red ranger and the crimson ranger. And a shock went through the vines and shook up the two rangers. "Shane!" Ashley said. She went by his side and helped him up as Blake did Hunter. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Shane said, holding his head. Hunter saw them and pushed Ashley away.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Excuse me, she was helping me." Shane got angry. Ashley caught herself after being pushed and stood behind Cam.

"Well don't touch her anymore." Hunter said.

"I can do whatever I want to do." Shane said. Both of them pushed against each other and began to fight.

Rosie watched in delight. "My work here is done." She said. And disappeared.

Cam saw and ran after her but she left too quickly.

"Guys, stop it!" Blake said.

The guys didn't hear him but Dustin was holding back Shane and Blake had Hunter. "She's supposed to be mine." Hunter said.

"Like she wants you," Shane said. "Let's take them somewhere more private." He said.

He pushed himself out of Dustin's holding back hands and ran off in ranger speed. Hunter did the same and followed. "Where are they going?" Kristina asked.

"I don't know. But let's follow them." Blake said. The rangers followed the two feuding rangers to the beach, which was secluded in one section. Shane and Hunter were in their ninja uniforms and were fighting on the beach.

The rangers came on the scene after and said, "Power down."

"Why are they fighting?" Ashley asked.

"Over you." Tori said. She had an experience like that between Blake and Cam and understood what was going on.

"We have to stop them before they kill themselves." Dustin said.

"Let's get down there." Cam said.

XXXX

Hunter had successfully dodged the kicks that Shane were sending him. He was fighting over Ashley. He wanted Ashley, more than just an ally and more than a friend. He saw Ashley and the others run down the sandy hills and try to stop them. Dustin held Shane and transported to the Ninja Ops as Blake and Cam held Hunter and did the same.

At Ninja Ops, the tension between both was still brooding. They had to put them in separate rooms.

Suddenly, Shane felt dizzy. "What's going on? How did I get back here?" he asked.

"Wait. Do you remember what happened?" Tori asked him. Shane shrugged his shoulders.

"I remember that monster attacked us and then fighting Hunter at the beach over Ashley. I don't really know why." Shane said.

"You were under a spell that wasn't successful." Cam said.

Sensei came in. "I suspect that the monster had both Shane and Hunter under a mind control that didn't last very long."

"So, Hunter may be back too." Cam said.

In another room, Hunter was feeling dizzy too and Blake and Kristina were in there with him. "Feeling better?" Blake asked his brother.

"Yeah. How did we get back at Ninja Ops?" Hunter asked. His memory was a little fuzzy but he remembered a few things. Then, he thought about Ashley. "Oh, I completely acted a fool." He said.

"Hey, I'm sure Ash was pretty impressed. I mean, I never had 2 guys actually fight over me to the death." Kristina said.

"Guess I gotta go apologize to her and Shane."

"No need too." Shane said in the doorway. "I'm sorry bro."

"Yeah me too." Hunter said. They both did a handshake and briefly hugged each other.

"I already said sorry to Ash. She's okay with everything I guess." Shane said.

"Well I gotta go talk to her now." Hunter said.

"Good luck." Blake said to his brother as he left the room.

XXXX

Lothor and Maldor liked how Rosie was successfully enough to prove her worth.

"Seeing as how Rosie works and that the vines work, we'll strike again tomorrow. Let's let the rangers regroup." Lothor said.

"Next victim on the list, the Tsunami rangers." Maldor said.

Both villains began to laugh evilly in the space ship that was echoing throughout the space.

XXXX

Ashley was sitting on the rocks at the beach, watching the waves come and go. She was out of the ninja uniform and into her regular clothes. "Is there enough room for two?" she heard a voice say.

She looked up under her sunglasses and saw Hunter standing there. He was wearing blue jeans a crimson long sleeved shirt.

Ashley scooted over and patted the rock down as a seat. Hunter sat next to her. "Look, Ash," he started. "I'm sorry about what happened today. I was under a spell." Hunter said.

"It's okay. Shane filled me in. Even Tori said this sorta happened before between Cam and Blake." Ashley said. She took off her glasses.

Hunter thought about that and remembered what happened. He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Well, I'm really sorry." He looked at Ashley who looked at him back.

"I accept your apology." Ashley said. She gave him a soft hug and Hunter hugged back. After they pulled away, it seemed that time had stopped. Their eyes had connected and Ashley bit her lip. Everything was happening too fast but as their lips touched each other's for the first time, both rangers felt some fireworks go off.

XXXX

Dustin went off to work after Hunter had left to find Ashley. He missed going back to work and since Kelly had given a load of work to do for missing all those days, he was restocking the shelves. "Hey, Dustin." Kristina said.

"Hey, Kris. What's going on?" he asked Kristina.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see if you were still alive after Kelly giving you all that work." Kristina said.

"Yeah, I'm surviving." Dustin said.

"Well, I was wondering, since Blake is teaching Tori how to motorcross, I was wondering if you could do the same for me?" Kristina asked, smiling.

Dustin felt his heart thump really loud in his chest. He gulped and said, "Sure."

XXXX

A/N: It seems that romance is in the air for the PR team. Next chapter, 15, will change all that. If you have any ideas, email them to me at darknlovely882003 at yahoo and PLZ r/r this chapter and the next one. The Degrassi fic, Writing's on the Wall, will be updated tomorrow, okay?


	15. Author's Notes

A/N: I'm not gonna be able to update in a week since I have to Florida for a funeral. That's like the 3rd death in the family this month. So I just wanted to let you guys know but once I'm back I'll work on chapter 15 of PRTS and chapter 13 of Writing's On the Wall, the Degrassi fic.

Also, If you are a fan of the TV show, the Tribe, I sort of made a community/RPG of it entitled "Mallrats vs. Technos." If you wanna participate, email me at darknlovely882003 at yahoo and I'll give you the information. Or you can go to the LiveJournal and I'm sure you'll find it.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Brainwashed and Typhoon...

Power Rangers Tsunami Storm 

Rated: PG13 for some violence, language and adult content.

Disclaimer: I do not own PR. Saban, Jetix, and Ranger LTD does. I own other characters you do not recognize.

A/N: Sorry for not updating long. I had another death in the family and I've been busy working on a PR Generations RP. On it you can play the characters from all the PR seasons. I'm playing Z from SPD. If you wanna know more, email me at darknlovely882003 at yahoo for the link.

XXXX

Chapter Fifteen: Brainwashed

On the beach, Ashley pulled away from Hunter and his lips and took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have done that." She said. Hunter on the other hand, looked a little wounded.

"Well I'm not sorry it happened." He said. Instead of letting her answer, he kissed again, only this time with more emotions tied into it. Ashley knew it was wrong to get close to another ranger, especially with all the things that happened in the past few weeks since she and Kris got here but she didn't want it to stop either.

XXXX

"Uncle, we have the greatest idea of all ideas!" Marah said to Lothor.

Lothor just looked at them and sighed. "What is it now?" he asked.

"Well, we were thinking and what if you struck the rangers now with Rosie's vines instead of tomorrow? That way, you can make the Tsunami Rangers turn against their friends?" Kapri asked and explained.

"We could use the Tsunami rangers to our advantage," Maldor said.

Lothor shook his head. "Yes, I like that idea. You two will go to earth and go through with it. But only get one of the Tsunami Rangers." Lothor explained.

Marah had one in mind.

And the two of them were sent to earth, along with Rosie, the monster.

XXXX

Hunter and Ashley pulled away once they heard running footsteps on the beach. "Run away!" they heard.

Ashley got up off the rock and removed her sunglasses. The crowd of people began to disappear when the two figures of Marah and Kapri were spotted. "Who are they?" Ashley asked.

"Marah and Kapri. In other words, bad news." Hunter said. He turned on his communicator. "Cam?"

Cam was at Ninja Ops and working with the computer when he heard Hunter's distress call. "Yeah, Hunter?"

"Marah and Kapri are here on the beach. Tell the other rangers to get here soon." Hunter said.

"Will do. I'll meet you at the beach." Cam said.

"All right." Hunter said. And the both of them disconnected. "What do you two want?"

"Such a simple question. But what we want is her." Kapri pointed to Ashley who raised her eyebrow at her.

"You'll never get her." Hunter became possessive.

Ashley moved closer to Hunter as the two sisters were walking closer and the two rangers were walking backwards. "I guess it's time to use the suits again?" Ashley was making conversation.

"Yeah. Let's do it." Hunter said. Ashley's ring turned back into the morpher. "Thunder storm,"

"Tsunami storm," Ashley said.

"Ranger form, ha." The two rangers transformed into their colorful outfits.

"Power of Thunder." Hunter said.

"Power of Tsunami." Ashley said.

"Strike," Kapri said. And the two villains and rangers began to fight. Hunter had Kapri as Ashley was fighting Marah.

Ashley pulled out the Tsunami Stingers that were purple and white. As they both fought in another section of the beach, the other rangers were called.

"There they are!" Shane said.

"Let's help them out." Blake said. He watched Hunter go at it against Kapri.

"Ninja Storm," Dustin, Shane and Tori said.

"Thunder Storm," Blake said.

"Samurai Storm," Cam said.

"Tsunami Storm," Kristina said.

"Ranger form, ha." The teens became rangers.

"Ninja Ranger power!" they finished together.

"Hey, lay your hands off my friend," Tori said to Marah who was kicked by Tori and Kristina at the same time.

Marah huffed and got back up again. "Let's see how you deal with another one." Marah said. And soon came Rosie, transported.

"Oh, crap." Kristina said in her helmet.

Kapri ran to her sister's side and watched the rangers get up off the beach. "Do your work, Rosie. Especially on the purple one." Kapri said.

"I will not disappoint you." Rosie said in the annoying high pitch voice.

XXXX

Marah and Kapri went back to the alien space ship and watched the battle from the screen.

They surrounded Zurgane and Choobo and they watched closely too. Especially at the rangers getting blasted and falling to the ground.

XXXX

The rangers got blasted and fell to the ground. "Is it me, or are these monsters getting harder to defeat?" Ashley asked.

"They are." Cam answered back in his green helmet.

Rosie managed to create vines and once Blake saw what was going to happen, he told everyone to move.

The rangers moved away from the vines but some grew longer, wrapping themselves around Ashley's legs and lifting her up. The shocks were pulsating her brain. "Ashley!" Kristina said.

Ashley fell limp to the ground and began to move slowly. "Yes, my child. Arise." Rosie said. Ashley got up and looked the stingers in her hands. "Attack the power rangers." She commanded.

Ashley turned around and as Kristina was coming to help her, she struck her with the stingers with great force. The force was great that Kristina was lifted up off her feet and knocked her into Blake and Hunter's arms.

"Must destroy power rangers." Ashley said. She seemed to move robotically.

"Ashley, stop this. We're your friends, remember?" Cam said.

"I have no friends." Ashley said. She blasted them with her stingers again. They fell to the ground and felt pain go through their bodies.

Hunter was the first who got up. "Ash, you have to stop. You know how much it's wrong." He begged her.

Ashley smirked under the helmet was about to blast him when Blake snuck behind her and held her. She struggled against him. "Let me go!" Ashley demanded.

"No." Blake said.

"Let me," Ashley didn't remember what she said when she felt some dizziness coming to her.

Rosie was becoming under attack by Shane and Dustin. They blasted her with the ninja swords and watched her become weak. The vines tightened on Ashley were becoming loose and Ashley fell straight to the sand, feeling lifeless. "Ash?" Kristina asked her. "Are you okay?"

With Kristina by her side, Ashley decided to answer back. Her uniform was gone and she was back human. "What happened?" she asked.

"You turned on us." Kris bluntly said.

"Oh." Ashley said. "Help me, please." She asked. She got up off the ground and saw the other rangers fall back down on the ground again.

"I'll handle this." Kristina said.

"No. Let me. I know how to." Ashley said.

"But you're not in ranger form." Kristina observed.

"I know. But I have an idea." Ashley said.

"Okay. Good luck." Kristina said. She followed her friend and saw Rosie get up in fright.

"I'm going to get in big trouble for this." Rosie said.

"You're damn right," Ashley said. "How dare you play with my mind? No one can do that but me."

"What is she going to do?" Dustin asked Kristina. She just shrugged her shoulders.

Rosie said, "I have to get out of here."

"No you don't." Ashley said. She raised her hand and a breeze of wind had surrounded Rosie. "I suggest you take cover." She told the other rangers. Her eyes turned a black and Tori and Kristina gasped. The other rangers saw it and freaked.

"What are you going to do to me?" Rosie asked.

"It's a surprise." Ashley said. She held Rosie in her spot and her hands made a motion that caused the wind to blow really hard. The waters began to move intense Rosie found herself standing in the middle of the ocean. "Tsunami Typhoon Power!" she yelled.

Just then, a large typhoon appeared over the waters, striking Rosie in the middle of it. Rosie began to scream and yell as the power was draining out of her. Soon, there was a loud explosion and Rosie was destroyed. But the body of Ashley ended up on the shore, where she was later taken to Ninja Ops.

XXXX

"It seems these rangers are a lot powerful than what I thought." Lothor said.

"Very powerful." Maldor said.

"And as for you two," Lothor motioned for Kapri and Marah to come forward. "You'll have a great punishment."

"Aww," both girls groaned.

"I think you'll both like it." Lothor said.

A few minutes later, Marah and Kapri were cleaning up the dirty floors of the space ship, with toothbrushes. One was purple and the other was pink.

XXXX

"Sensei, what happened out there?" Tori asked at Ninja Ops. Ashley was resting in another room, being monitored by Cyber Cam.

"It appears that the Tsunami rangers are a lot powerful than expected. What you experienced was the only beginning for Ashley and Kristina as rangers." Sensei explained.

"So I'll do the same thing as she did?" Kris asked. She was really concerned for her friend.

"In a similar way. Ashley had the typhoon power. You will have the power of hurricane." Choi explained.

"Well will Ashley be all right?" Shane asked.

"She will. The power inside of her grew to a certain point while being brainwashed under Rosie's vines that they exploded. Her ranger powers will come back as well. She just needs a good rest." Sensei explained.

The room got silent as they heard the beeping monitor from the other room, where Ashley was resting.

XXXX

Later on that night, Ashley stirred in a bed that was not her own. The room was different too. She heard beeping and saw a monitor next to her. Across the bed was the sleeping figure of Kristina.

Ashley moved a little and felt a little headache coming on. Her sight was back to color instead of the darkness she saw earlier. Her sounds had stirred Kristina who was wearing her ninja outfit. "Ash? You awake?" Kristina asked her friend.

"Yeah." Ashley replied.

"How you feeling?" Kris asked her. She went by her side.

"Dizzy. I have a headache and I feel a little tired." Ashley explained.

"Well, you experienced new powers growing inside of us. Sensei Choi said that it'd happen to me too. But he didn't know when." Kristina replied back.

"Oh." Ashley got up out of the bed on the other side and walked over to her friend. She took her hands in hers and looked at her. "If we are going to be having these powers, maybe we should leave Blue Bay Harbor until we get out powers straightened out." She suggested.

"What about the other rangers? What about Aunt Robin? What about Hunter?" Kristina asked her.

"We can't worry about them right now. We're putting them in danger by all this." Ashley said.

Kristina looked around the room and took a deep breath. "Fine. We can leave tonight. We'll leave a note for them."

And within an hour, the two Tsunami rangers had ended their journey in Blue Bay Harbor for a little while. And behind, they left a note, explaining their reasons.

TBC

XXXX

A/N: This was 7 pages long on Word. Anyway, email me if you want the link and information about the PR Generation. Go to darknlovely882003 at yahoo and most likely I'll answer back. Return back for chapter 16 and the Degrassi fic, "Writing's on the Wall" will be updated tomorrow.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Phone Calls

Power Rangers Tsunami Storm 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from PR except Ashley, Kristina, Maldor, or any other character you do not recognize. Saban, ABC Family/Kids, etc own other characters.

A/N: So sorry for not updating so long. I kinda had a long writer's block and got inspired by watching an episode of NS that I "accidentally" taped. So here's chapter 16. Enjoy.

XXXX

Chapter Sixteen: Phone Calls

Ashley and Kristina had successfully lied to Aunt Robin, stating that they were taking a road trip to other parts of California, which in some cases, they were. They had to make a decision to leave home in Blue Bay Harbor just for other reasons that they couldn't control. Ashley leaned back in the passenger seat of the car. Kristina drove within 40 miles, the speed limit. The radio was playing some old 90s pop song. Apparently, it was noon and that was the old school mix.

"I miss Blue Bay already." Ashley said. Her black hair was blowing freely in the wind from the window.

"We've been gone for a few days and I wanna go back but you know we can't. Not until we are both in control of what is growing inside of us." Kristina commented.

"I know, I know." Ashley said. She gave a deep sigh and kept quiet.

It had only been a few days since they left their new friends and home in Blue Bay Harbor and many times, they picked up a pay phone and try to call someone, mainly Tori, but they couldn't.

"I think we should at least call them. Tell them that we're okay, right?" Kristina asked her friend.

"Yeah. We should keep an eye out on a pay phone or something." Ashley said. Her finger unconsciously played with her ring, also her morpher.

Afterwards, the car ride on the streets were nothing but quiet atmosphere.

XXXX

Tori sat around Ninja Ops, keeping to herself. Most of the time, she would go out surfing or go to Storm Chargers but she just didn't feel like it. Ever since Ashley and Kristina left, Tori felt a bit lonely.

Don't get her wrong, I mean, sure, she had her friends but it was nice to have female friends around. She hoped they would call and once it almost happened. She heard Ashley's voice on the other line say hi before Tori had to hang up. A monster had been unleashed at the last moment. Talk about timing.

"Hey, still here?" she heard Blake say to her. Both were in their ninja uniforms.

"Yeah. I just keep wondering where they are or what they're doing." Tori replied.

"Like everyone else is. Sensei Choi says he doesn't even know. But he knows that they're alive since he has a bond with his students. Well, most of them." Blake replied.

"Just wish they would call." Tori said. She got up and sat down next to Blake.

"They will. When the time is right for them, they'll call when we least expect it." Blake said.

"Well, how's Hunter?" Tori brought up Hunter who wasn't dealing with it well. He had a strong bond with Ashley and it seemed great but everything had to fall apart.

"He spends most of his time at the track now. I guess all that frustration is let out there," Blake said. "He really liked Ash."

"I know. Everyone knew that." Tori said. "But it'll get better right?" she asked him.

Blake gave her a soft smile. "Yeah, sooner or later." They both hugged each other and Tori just stayed in his arms. "Wonder what they're doing now?" he asked to no one.

XXXX

Ashley and Kristina were in a deep part in the woods, practicing. Ashley had managed to get some control of her new powers through the typhoon element. She could create small typhoons within the palm of her hand or even larger ones. But none compared to what happened out in the water that one day with the monster, Rosie.

In Kristina's case, the hurricane element was slowly but steadily increasing. She had caused a first hurricane in years to ever almost hit Blue Bay by accident. Once it started, she couldn't stop it but it was draining her energy and that is what caused it to go away.

The two girls weren't in their ninja uniforms but in regular clothing. Ashley, the purple ranger, wore a purple wifebeater and black shorts. Kristina wore a white hoodie, which underneath showed a pink tank top. She wore blue jeans instead. It was a bit chilly in the woods but not much.

The girls battled against each other, blocking each other's kicks and punches. Ashley had ran up a tree and stood on a branch, teasing her friend. "Come on, Kris. You scared?" she said.

"Hell no." Kristina replied. She jumped up and grabbed on to some branches before she was at Ashley's height. The fight continued on until Kristina jumped out of the tree and Ashley followed. Both had landed on their feet. "Hey, no flipping. Gymnastics is not fair." Kristina complained.

Ashley smiled. "I can't help it if I took gymnastics and you didn't." She said. Suddenly, she felt a little bit tired. "Let's take a break." She suggested.

"Yeah, let's go." Kristina said. They walked back to car, which as parked on the parking lot of a park, except the girls went deeper into the park. They hopped into the car in the same way. Kristina was at the wheel and Ashley was in the passenger's seat. A Black Eyed Peas song came on. They saw a pay phone not far from the park and pulled in. Kristina put the car in park.

"Who should call?" Ashley asked her friend.

"I will. If she asks for you, I'll trade." Kristina said. They both agreed and Kristina stepped out of the car and over to the booth. She put the change in and called the number to Tori's house. It rung twice before Tori's voice was heard.

"Hello?" Tori asked.

XXXX

"Tori? It's me." Kristina said on the other side. She didn't hear anything but silence before Tori spoke.

"Kris? Is it really you?" Tori asked. Tori was at home and she felt calm again.

"Yeah. We decided to call you finally and tell you that everything is fine." Kristina replied.

"I'm glad. We missed you guys." Tori said.

"I know. We miss you all too." Kristina said for her and Ashley.

"When are you coming back?" Tori had to ask. She had to for everyone else who wondered.

"Um, I'd say in a few more days. We've got most of it under control. I guess leaving Blue Bay was a peaceful thing." Kristina said. The two rangers talked before Kristina switched Ashley to the phone.

"Hey, Tori." Ashley said. She watched Kris go over to the jeep.

"Hey. How are you? I mean, the last time I saw you, you were all around these machines." Tori asked.

"Better. These powers of ours are strong and it takes a lot out of me but I'm getting used to it. So how are you and the others?" Ashley asked her friend. She did want to know about everyone else, especially Hunter.

"I'm fine. I guess the others are fine too. Except Hunter of course. But we've gotten back into saving the world mode ever since you guys left. Like Lothor's been sending monsters non-stop." Tori explained.

"Bummer. Help will be there soon, you know that." Ashley said. The two girls laughed before the TV news report came on. It appeared that Lothor had sent another monster to terrorize Blue Bay.

"I gotta go now. Lothor again. God, he never stops. I'll tell everyone you guys called and you both are okay." Tori said.

"Yeah. Good luck on the monster thing. Bye." Ashley said. She let out a deep breath when Tori said goodbye and they both hung up. Ashley opened up the phone booth and stepped out into the sun and got into the jeep.

"What's going on?" Kristina asked.

"Evil has come again as Tori said. But on a daily basis." Ashley explained. Kristina nodded her head in agreement and put the jeep in drive.

XXXX

After the long and grueling fight against a new monster Lothor had sent, the rangers were back at Ninja Ops and Tori was giddy to tell them about Kristina and Ashley calling her earlier.

"Guys, guess what?" she asked them. Most of them mumbled in reply. Sensei cleared his throat, even though he was a guinea pig.

"What it is Tori?" he asked her.

"I got a call from Kristina and Ashley earlier." She said. The rangers stopped in their tracks and stared at her, waiting for her to go on. "They're fine. They still are having trouble with their powers but they said they would be back within a few days."

"That's great, right?" Shane said.

"Yeah, we could need the extra help around here." Cam replied.

"And that we miss them too." Dustin said. He thought about Kristina a lot more ever since she left.

"Did they say where they were?" Hunter asked in his crimson ninja uniform.

"No. But they must be around California somewhere not far from here. Same area code and everything." Tori replied. She sat down on the floor where Dustin and Blake were.

"So all we can do now is wait." Sensei said.

"Yeah, wait." Hunter replied.

XXXX

"What ever happened to those rangers? We had them in our grasps!" Lothor demanded to know. Choobo didn't know and Zurgane didn't know. No one knew where the Tsunami rangers had left too.

"They're on Earth somewhere. I would bet not far from Blue Bay Harbor." Maldor replied at his old ally.

"You're right. We'll search the area high and low. We'll find those rangers and when we do, we'll crush them." Lothor said.

The alien space ship floated slowly in outside space.

XXXX

A/N: Did you guys enjoy chapter 16? I sure did. Added some more Blake/Tori lovin' in there for the fans. I wanted to make sure this fic and my first Degrassi fic to be updated before school starts in 2 weeks. I do not wanna go (whines). But hey, at least I have a cute car to ride in to get there. I'd say chapter 17 is in the works, but not really. Have any ideas, email them to me at darknlovely882003 at yahoo okay?


	18. Chapter Seventeen: The Hunter and Hunted

Power Rangers Tsunami Storm 

Rated: PG13 for obvious reasons. Think about it, huh?

Disclaimer: I only own the people you do not recognize from PRNS. Other than that, Jetix, Ranger LTD and Saban and also Disney own them all too.

A/N: So sorry for not updating in a really long time. With school being over, I graduated early, so here's chapter 17 of PRTS so I have time to update a new chappie too since I know everyone wants to see Kristina and Ashley come back eventually, etc. So here we go.

XXXX

Previously on Power Rangers Tsunami Storm:

A new villain on the rise.

New rangers reveal themselves as Ninja Students.

The battle between good and evil comes to a breaking point as Blue Bay Harbor loses two very powerful rangers.

XXXX

Chapter Seventeen: The Hunter and the Hunted

Kristina woke up in the small motel room she shared with Ashley. She opened her eyes up a bit groggy, leaning off the pillow and looked around. She yawned a little and looked over to see Ashley still asleep. Kristina stumbled out of the bed and into the bathroom and came back after 5 minutes and sat down on the bed.

"Hey, awake?" she heard Ashley mumbled.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep." She sighed. "I'm having these crazy dreams."

"What kind of dreams?" Ashley rubbed her brown eyes awake and sat up. Her black hair was down and it grew quite a bit past her shoulders.

"Just a lot of pain you know? I can't describe it. It's just a lot of images all jumbled together and all I can feel is pain." She said. "It makes me have migraines." Kristina sighed a little. Ashley scooted up to sit next to her.

"Kris, maybe these dreams are a part of who we are right now." She said. "I can't say that I understand cause I don't but if you have them again, tell me." She wanted her to know how much she cared and gave a smile to her best friend.

"I will." Kristina nodded. She turned on the small TV and started to watch the food network channel.

"Oh I love this show." Ashley exclaimed and got comfortable to watch it. Kristina just shook her head and laughed a little as both girls began to watch it, like normal teenage girls.

XXXX

Back in Blue Bay Harbor, the other rangers were training.

Cam was with Hunter. Shane with Cam and Tori was working with Dustin. Both Sensei and Choi were busy chatting it up in Ninja Ops. Dustin wasn't focusing as much since both girls were still gone and didn't see Tori's leg come around his own and tripped him. "Where's your mind at?" Tori asked.

"You know." Dustin simply said.

Tori just nodded in understanding. "I miss them too, you know?" she told him. Dustin looked up at her and nodded. "It was nice to not be the only girl in this you know?" she said sighing. "Just wish they would call us again."

"Yeah, me too." Dustin said.

"Okay guys, let's get some rest." Cam announced since he and Hunter were done sparring.

The others gave a little cheer out of tiredness and went back into Ninja Ops. "So anything going on in the city?" Shane asked Sensei since they were inside the whole time.

"As of this moment, the city's been quiet." Sensei said.

"A little too quiet I might add." Sensei Choi added. The other rangers nodded in agreement.

"Something must be up." Cam said, sitting at the computer. "And like we are all feeling right now, something big is coming." Cam finished.

XXXX

Out in space, Lothor sat in his chair, pondering. With the new rangers being missing, you'd think Lothor would be happy but he was thinking of a new plan.

His two nieces were off causing trouble inside the ship as he heard a loud crash coming from another part of the ship. He sighed in frustration and got up from his chair. Up came Maldor, looking troubled as well. "Your nieces have the IQ combined of a raisin." He complained.

Lothor sighed and shook his head and got an idea. "I have a little plan for those two. Come with me, we'll talk about it." He said, laughing evilly.

XXXX

Tori was sleeping in Blake's arms while at Ninja Ops when the alarm went off. Cam turned his attention to the computer and pressed a few keys on the keyboard when he saw both Marah and Kapri wrecking havoc on the city. "Guys, we have company. And it's not good." Cam said.

"Or smart." Shane joked and Hunter hit him on the arm.

"Wonder what they're doing down here." Tori said getting up from the floor since she heard everything. Blake got up and stretched a little and yawned and stood behind Tori.

"Nothing good I bet." Cam said.

"You all go figure out what's going on." Sensei said. "We'll keep an eye on the other parts of the city." He finished. The rangers obeyed.

"Ready?" Shane said.

"Ready." The rangers replied.

"Ninja storm…Thunder Storm…Samurai Storm, ranger form, ha!" and the rangers were off to stop the two devilish sisters.

XXXX

Ashley came from outside from the vending machine, bringing in a few drinks and chips here and there. Kristina was busy watching the television before it stopped abruptly for a special report. "Not another one of those." Ashley whined as she sat down, giving Kristina a Pepsi. 

"Seems this city is full of special reports." Kristina said.

"So, ready?" Ashley said over to her friend, pulling out a bag with hair dye and scissors.

Kristina let out a big sigh and looked over at her. "Yeah, I'm ready." She sat down her Pepsi and started to get nervous.

For the first time, Kristina and Ashley would change their looks, all in the sake of safety.

XXXX

The rangers were throwing blasts left and right from the two sisters. Above, Lothor smiled at the success the he was having without the Tsunami rangers around. At Ninja Ops, both Sensei and Choi watched as the rangers were being defeated one by one.

The rangers got up from being hit again and struggled to keep standing. "We need to keep going guys." Shane said through his helmet.

"We have no other choice." Hunter said.

"Let's keep holding them off." Cam suggested. "And if we can't, I don't know." He said.

The rangers nodded and split into 3. Cam was with Hunter and Blake against Kapri as the wind rangers, Shane, Tori, and Dustin were against Marah. But the real question was, how long would it last?

XXXX

Back in the motel room, the Tsunami rangers watched the TV screen as it showed footage of the rangers being defeated and fought against 2 female villains. Kristina looked up at Ashley whom was standing. "I wanna help them." She announced.

Kristina sighed. "Me too. But are we ready to go back?" She asked.

"We have to. For Blue Bay Harbor, for ourselves and for our school. And for Sensei Choi as well." Ashley said. "And even for the other rangers."

Kristina put her now newly short hair in a bun and pulled down her pink tank. "I think we can handle our powers. I mean, we've trained ourselves to make ourselves not be so dangerous around the others." She said. "Let's leave now."

Ashley nodded and smiled and turned off the TV. The two female rangers packed up everything and put everything in order in the room, as if no one stayed there. Their car was waiting for them in the parking lot, as the two female rangers would return to Blue Bay Harbor as friends, family and most importantly, the Tsunami Rangers.

It seems that our hunted has become the hunters.

XXXX

A/N: Wow, ending to chapter 17! I feel so proud of myself considering my stomach's hurting during the middle of this. But chapter 18 is coming soon since Spring Break is coming up and I'll have time to do some major updating. So keep a look out for other updates, including this one. So remember, R&R and no flames okay? NO time for that and I'm sure you don't either. Any ideas, leave them in the review thing.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: It's Bittersweet

Power Rangers Tsunami Storm

Rated PG-13 for violence, some language, and adult like content.

Disclaimer: Please, I do not own these characters except characters you do not recognize. Other than that, Disney, Saban, Jetix, etc, own everyone else.

A/N: I have let this story go for a long time without an update and I am sorry about that! I am in college and this is my last year so I've been quite busy with summer school. This story and The Writing's on the Wall (Degrassi fic with Paige/Alex) will be updated sometime this weekend! Onto chapter…eighteen? Geez.

XXXX

Previously on Power Rangers Tsunami Storm:

The girls' disappearance is taking a toll on the other rangers.

Ashley and Kristina are trying to get used to living away from Blue Bay Harbor, changing their identities to blend in.

The rest of the rangers struggle to keep fighting more of Lothor's monsters.

The Tsunami Rangers decide to return back to Blue Bay Harbor and help their friends once again.

XXXX

Chapter Eighteen: It's Bittersweet

The long drive to returning back to Blue Bay Harbor was tiring on the girls. Each had taken turns to drive while the other slept in the passenger's seat. Their bags were in the back seat of the car, the radio played quietly. Both of them were anxious, nervous, scared, but mostly anxious. Lying to Kristiana's aunt about taking a little "bonding trip" was pretty difficult but she welcomed them back with open arms when they arrived on a Saturday night.

It was midnight when the girls crashed into a bed that didn't belong in a motel.

Ashley, wearing a black thin tank top and purple girl boxers like shorts, was sitting up in the bed that she was given to stay in. Her long black locks were gone and instead it was cut short. She still looked the same as before, only more tired. A yawn came from her lips as she played with her morpher in her hand. Just then, she heard a loud boom come from outside and lightning crashed. It was raining. How ironic was that?

In the other room next door, Kristina was holding onto her pillow as she struggled to sleep. It was weird to be back home after being away from a few days, keeping secrets, lying, anxious to see her friends that they both left behind. How would they handle seeing them again? Did she want to see how they were handling it? She formed a plan in her mind that involved talking to Tori first and foremost. She turned over and fell into a deep slumber as the thunderstorm raged on that night in Blue Bay Harbor.

XXXX

The next day after the storm calmed down, a tired Tori stumbled out of bed when she heard the phone ringing and that it was for her. It was nine in the morning, but she managed to get the sleep out of her eyes. "Hello?" she asked, her hair was in a ponytail, she yawned into the phone next to her bed.

"Tori? It's me, Kris."

There was a moment of silence.

"Kris? Are you okay? What happened?" Tori started to ask many, many questions over the phone, obviously she had missed her.

"Tori, I'm fine. We both are." The "we" meant her and Ashley who was still asleep. "Listen, I just wanted to let you know that we're back in Blue Bay. We returned last night. I think seeing the video clip of you guys fighting made us return, you know?" Kristina admitted to missing them all, missing the action, everything.

Tori smiled over the phone. "Really? I can't wait to see you guys. Wait, do the others know you're back?"

Kristina shook her head. "No, they don't. That's what I need you for. Can you meet Ashley and me at the park? I'd say we can meet at Storm Chargers but you know…" She treaded off, hoping Tori got the point that maybe Hunter and Dustin would show up there.

"Sure. I'll meet you guys there around noon?"

And with an agreement, both girls hung up the phone to get ready for this interesting reunion.

XXXX

Meanwhile, out in space, Lothor was forming another confrontation with the civilians of Blue Bay Harbor. Unknowingly to him, the Tsunami Rangers had returned, but he thought that with the powers being almost defeated on a daily basis, he could create one more monster to seal the deal.

Maldor watched in the background as Lothor was forming another plan without the help of those annoying, bumbling nieces of his.

"Aha! I've got it!" Lothor said out of nowhere.

"And what is it that you've decided on this time?"

"Double team the rangers," A smirk formed on Lothor's face and it matched the one Maldor had on his. "Two monsters at the same time, the rangers wouldn't know what to think now!" He laughed as both villains created two ultimate monsters to put havoc on Blue Bay.

XXXX

At a park in Blue Bay Harbor not far from the beach, Ashley was sitting on the picnic table, her leg moved up and down nervously. She looked over at Kristina, who was pacing back and forth. Both girls were waiting for Tori to arrive.

Ashley wore a black jacket over her light purple tee that had a scoop neck. Paired with black jeans and a pair of black converse sneakers, it was a big difference to what she had worn before. Her short black hair was tucked back behind her ears, showing her three piercing in each ear and began to look around.

Kristina, on the other hand, wore something more like before she left Blue Bay. Comfortable shorts, a pink tank top, and a gray sweatshirt over the top and a pair of Nike's.

"It's almost noon," Ashley replied, her foot was tapping as she checked her cell phone.

"I know." A voice said behind them, a familiar voice. It was Tori, still looking the same but she had a huge smile on her face. "I can't believe you guys are here! You have no idea how weird it was to not have you both around." She made her way to hug each girl for a period of time, both girls had missed Tori the same way. "Okay, woah, hello makeovers," Tori took note of how different they appeared.

"Yeah, it's a drastic change." Ashley commented as all three girls decided to sit down at the picnic table to talk finally.

"I like it. So, how are you guys? I mean, with everything that's happened and all." Tori asked and both girls looked at the other and decided to tell her.

"Well, we're fine. Our abilities are somewhat under control. It's scary, though. Imagine being on fire but on the inside and when we use them, it feels like it explodes." Ashley replied, letting out a sigh. "I keep having nightmares about that day when my power came out of nowhere. Like what would have happened if I wasn't stopped? If I had hurt you guys…" she treaded off, getting quiet.

Tori gave her a weak smile and rubbed her shoulder. "But you didn't because we all care about you, both of you, anyway, and some of us more than others." Tori replied, smiling at the girls. "Speaking of which, you guys know that Hunter and Dustin are pretty upset, right?"

"Yeah, I figured as much. How are they doing?" Kristina asked her.

"They're fine," Tori shrugged her shoulders. "I mean they are good at hiding their emotions, but they keep fighting. I guess both of them really like you." Tori replied, smirking a little. Kristina blushed and Ashley just sighed.

Just then, all three morphers went off at the same time. "Are you serious?" Ashley complained. "I swear every bad guy wants to interrupt some important moment." She got quiet when Tori began to speak to Cam through her morpher.

"What's up?" Tori asked.

"There's some kind of disturbance going around in the city. I'm trying to contact the other rangers but I'm having no such luck. Can you check it out?" Cam's voice was almost soothing to the girls' ears.

"Yeah, I'm on my way. And um, I hate to tell you this…" she treaded off, looking at the facial expressions of the other rangers. "Ashley and Kris are back. Do you want me to get them to help me out?"

There was a slight pause which meant Cam was surprised. "We'll need all the help we can get. And by the way, welcome back." Cam replied and you could feel the smile on his face.

"Alright, let's head into the city." Tori said, climbing off the seat.

"We've only been back for less than one day and already get thrown into some action. I love this town." Kristina replied as all three girls sped off into ninja speed, leaving behind the colors of pink, purple, and blue.

XXXX

In the middle of downtown of Blue Bay Harbor, kelzacks were storming the cities, trashing everything behind as many civilians were running to find a safe place. The girls landed in the middle of an alley and heard the many shouts and screams from the city.

"I assume we head in this direction." Tori said, and the other two girls followed behind, hiding behind a large trash dumpster, watching what was going on.

"What's going on here?" Ashley asked, looking over Kris' shoulder.

"Ever since you guys had left, Lothor's been throwing monsters at us left and right on a daily basis. I assume he doesn't know you guys are back, though." Tori explained, moving closer.

The monster, one of Maldor's creations, came into view. It looked like it was male, it was completely black, had fur, and red eyes. "Oh how I've missed this so," Ashley commented as the girls began to fall into the crowd, helping others to get into a safe place, such as the mall.

"You guys again?" Tori replied, standing in front of the kelzacks who only stared at her. Tori, in her ninja stance, charged right back, beginning her attack, taking on four at a time as the other two rangers got the people of Blue Bay inside the mall, holding on for them.

Just then, the two girls joined in, fighting along with Tori. "Typhoon blast!" Ashley announced as a purple orb formed in the palm of her hand and threw it at a group of kelzacks, striking them to the ground, destroying them.

"Damn," Tori commented, seeing that for her eyes.

XXXX

At Ninja Ops, Cam finally contacted the other rangers and reported them to see the screen for themselves. Cam, who was surprised at Ashley and Kristina's reappearance, felt the other rangers entering in. "What's going on, Cam?" Shane asked.

"Well…" Cam treaded off, as he kept his eyes on the screen.

It was Sensei Choi who entered the room and said, "They're returned."

XXXX

The girls were holding well against the kelzacks, destroying them as only a few stood in the way of the new monster that was named Fursworth.

The blue ranger had teamed up with the pink rangers and used their ninja abilities to take the monster down together.

"Ninja storm, ranger form!" Tori yelled out as she transformed into the blue ranger.

"Tsunami storm, ranger form!" Kristina followed suit and turned into the pink ranger, both were ready for battle as Ashley defeated the kelzacks on her own.

XXXX

"I can't believe it," Shane replied, watching the screen as there were close-ups of each girl, particularly of Ashley and Kristina. "I can't believe they're back! Yes!" He playfully hit Blake in the shoulder that only shook his head but he was happy to see them back.

As for Dustin and Hunter, the somewhat reunion was bittersweet. They had missed them, missed them a lot, but seeing them only caused their feelings to get deeper and worse.

On the screen, Ashley transformed into the purple ranger and joined the sides of the other girls, getting ready for battle.

XXXX

A/N: Wow, 6 pages long and that was chapter eighteen! It's been a long time, huh? And I thought about it, and to let you guys know what the tsunami rangers look like, I have suggestions. For Ashley, think of Jessica Szohr, who plays Vanessa on Gossip Girl. She has the dark hair, mixed ethnicities, features etc. And for those who love Kristina, think of possibly Mary Elizabeth Winstead, especially since the hair color is different. Other than that, review this chapter guys! It's been forever and I'm glad I finally updated since I know a lot of you have been asking.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: What a Sight for

Power Rangers Tsunami Storm

Rated: PG-13 for violence, some language, and adult like content.

Disclaimer: Please, I do not own these characters except characters you do not recognize. Other than that, Disney, Saban, Jetix, etc, own everyone else.

A/N: Who knew I'd get back into updating this fic again and I do want to finish it before I start thinking of updating other stories or even having a sequel to this one. So here we go onto chapter nineteen, I'm amazed.

XXXX

Previously on Power Rangers Tsunami Storm:

The girls' return to Blue Bay Harbor is more or less bittersweet

Maldor and Lothor sending the monster of the day to wreck havoc on the civilians.

Tori, Ashley, and Kristina, team up together to battle against kelzacks and Fursworth while the other rangers are in shock of the pink and purple ranger's return.

XXXX

Chapter Nineteen: What a sight for Sore Eyes, Part I

Ashley used her morpher to turn into the Purple Tsunami ranger and joined Tori and Kristina side by side. "See guys, this is how it should be." Ashley commented.

"What? Doing the whole girl power thing?" Tori responded, backing up with the other girls as the monster started to edge closer. There wasn't much room and down below the balcony was plenty of room.

"Well, that too, but it's really about kicking some monster ass." Ashley finished, finally seeing what Tori was getting at by back up and once the monster ran on its feet, charging at them, Tori signaled to move out of the way and let the monster break through the barrier of the balcony, letting him fall about two stories.

The girls jumped down after him, landing on their feet.

"Aw, you're going to pay for that!" Fursworth complained as he climbed to his feet and struck Kristina in the chest, she easily went down. It was then Tori pulled out the Sonic Fin and struck him as Kristina climbed up off her feet.

"I have a plan," Tori replied, each girl taking their turn on striking the monster. A lot of power struggle, strength and sweat were coming from each girl, working together as a team on their own.

"What's the plan?" Ashley yelled back, assuming she was listening as she blocked Fursworth's moves and knocked him down on his feet. The monster got up, threw what looked like fur balls at the rangers, knocking them down in pain.

XXXX

"What? They return again? I'm getting tired of these rangers." Lothor exclaimed, watching from above in his ship.

Zurgane came into the room, sensing the atmosphere with Lothor and Maldor was tense. "Sir," He interrupted, walking into the room. "With the three rangers currently at work, why not send other monsters and the kelzacks and maldroids down into the city as well. They can't do both at the same time." He suggested and Lothor chuckled at his suggestion.

"Great plan, Zurgane. Explain to me why I haven't upped you yet?" Lothor replied, preparing to send the maldroids, kelzacks, and another monster down into Blue Bay.

In the background, Maldor, smirked as the somewhat oblivious villain walked out of the room and he began to work. It wouldn't be long until he used the Tracker to find exactly what he wanted…

XXXX

"Let's combine our weapons together against this fur ball." Tori explained as the monster was finally down once again. A simple nod from the other two rangers, the girls were set in position.

Tori had her Sonic Fin ready to go, Ashley pulled out one of her three weapons, the Tsunami Ax. Kristina, opted for the other weapon of her own three, the Tsunami Staff. Combining them together, they created the Ninja Tsunami Force.

"Oh no!" Fursworth exclaimed as he saw something, appearing to be a large black orb like blast shoot out from them and struck him, destroying him instantly.

"Yes!" Tori exclaimed when her idea came together.

XXXX

"Those rangers, oh well, time for plan b." Lothor sent down the scroll to recreate Fursworth, but now as a bigger, scarier, creature.

XXXX

Meanwhile, at Ninja Ops, the rangers watched as Fursworth grew larger. "Think they need help?" Shane asked everyone, especially towards both Senseis'.

"It would be possible if the rangers needed help but unfortunately, Lothor is sending more trouble." Sensei replied, watching the screen pop up another box, showing two separate locations of kelzacks, another monster, and maldroids.

"He doesn't know how to quit. I say we all split up and take care of things. Shane, Dustin and Cam should take care of the monster, and Hunter and Blake can take care of the maldroids and kelzacks. When one of you is finish, help the other." Sensei told them and the rangers nodded before exiting the entrance of Ninja Ops, turning into rangers once again.

XXXX

"Cam, are you there?" Tori's voice said into her morpher, trying to get into contact with Ninja Ops.

"They are out on business, unfortunately. Lothor has sent other worries about in Blue Bay, but I'll send the zord." Sensei replied, and Sensei Choi decided to help, correctly sending the Dolphin Zord. Ashley and Kristina called for the Tsunami Wolf Zords and jumped inside, getting settled in. It almost seemed like the Wolf Zords missed their owners, giving a soft growl at their presence.

"I missed you too," Ashley said through her helmet as she patted the control room inside.

"Alright guys, let's do it!" Kristina exclaimed, getting excited in her seat.

XXXX

Hunter and Blake, better known as the Thunder Rangers, had found themselves in a secluded area, somewhere near an abandoned testing facility near downtown. "I don't see anything or hear anything," Hunter paused, looking around at a distance with Blake.

"Same here. Maybe they left?" Blake responded and heard a soft 'pft' come from Hunter.

Just then, from behind, Hunter was kicked, and fell to the ground. "Hunter!" Blake exclaimed, and saw a large group of kelzacks and maldroids coming ahead.

"Oh this shall be fun." Hunter picked himself off the ground, and with his brother, charged into battle.

XXXX

The other rangers, Dustin, Shane, and Cam, were busy fighting off another monster, looking very similar to the monster Rosie, but went by the name of Croucher. "Aw, man, Lothor's got it in for us today." Dustin commented, using his hammer to destroy three maldroids at once.

"Let's just get the job done," Cam suggested, as they made their way to the defeating the other monster.

XXXX

"Great, now the rangers are being occupied. I love it when a plan comes together." Lothor responded greatly, watching each group of rangers trying to hold their own.

Maldor, on the other hand, smirked as he came into view. "Lothor," he said, waiting for him, Zurgane, and the two nieces to look his way. Once they did, all he could say was, "Cheese." And it seemed that they had frozen themselves into time. Maldor grabbed the Tracker and disappeared from the ship, heading down to earth, to Blue Bay Harbor.

Now, the real battle begins.

XXXX

The rangers were nearly exhausted. The Thunder Rangers eventually teamed up with the fellow Ninja rangers and the Samurai Ranger.

With Croucher defeated and destroyed, and the fact it was five against one, they looked up to see the other female rangers in their zords, combining them together for a change, and created the ultimate Tsunami Storm.

"Just a little closer," Ashley said through her helmet as the monster, Fursworth, edged closer to them. "Now!" All three girls pushed a same colored button to their left and the zord created a clear colored orb, large enough to throw at the monster, entrapping it inside. Then, the zord jumped into the air, pulled out its hidden weapon, a sword, and struck the monster in the bubble. The cackling and almost like fireworks indicated that Fursworth was gone for good.

Down below, the other rangers cheered. Yeah, it was great having the team back together.

XXXX

Maldor arrived in the middle of a forest, wooded like area, looking at his surroundings. The tracker was beeping loud and fast with each footstep he took. It wasn't until he came to a hidden lake and waterfall where he smiled underneath his disguise.

"This is turning out just wonderful."

XXXX

With the zords sent away, Tori powered down and back into her original clothing, and ran over to the others who powered down as well. Shane was the first to smile and hug both of the Tsunami rangers, still in ranger gear. "Geez, wait till we're not sweaty, Shane." Kristina replied, hugging him back and powered down, giving him a more appropriate hug. She then moved to hug Blake, and even Cam accepted a hug from it. When Kris came to Dustin, she only smiled and walked towards him. "I don't owe you for those motor cross lessons do I?" Kristina asked, and Dustin couldn't help but laugh a little and moved in to hug her, welcoming her back.

"Um, where did Hunter go?" Shane asked, wondering why they were down two rangers.

"Probably where Ashley is," Kris replied, hanging around near Dustin, who was pretty much beaming.

XXXX

Ashley had powered down after getting to the ground safely, fixing her clothes. She heard approaching footsteps from behind her and was almost ready to attack until she saw him. Letting out the sigh she was holding in for so long, she only could stare at Hunter who was leaning against a pole.

"You're back." He said, just looking her over.

"Yeah, I am; hopefully for good, anyway." Ashley, putting her hands in her pockets, continued to stare at Hunter. He looked tired, almost like he hadn't been sleeping. There was a hint of circles under his eyes and she started to feel for him again. She wasn't good at confrontations or emotions, so this was hard.

"You know, I missed you." Hunter approached her, finally standing in front of her.

"I missed you, too."

"Don't you dare leave me again." Hunter's voice sounded so fragile, so small in a whisper as he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"I promise I won't." Ashley replied, giving him a soft smile and hugged him right back before there was a kiss between them, a long, warming, and soft, almost greedy like kiss.

XXXX

Moments later, the rangers had recuperated together, returning back to Ninja Ops when Cam sensed something was wrong. "Do you guys smell that?" he asked, and the other rangers sniffed around.

"Yeah, it smells like something is burning." Blake replied, stepping over a few broken branches in the woods.

"I don't like this." Shane said, and used his morpher to try to communicate with Ninja Ops. "Sensei?" He asked, getting no response back. "Is there anybody there?" Still nothing had come back to him or the rangers.

"Let's go." Cam said, worrying already, and the rangers followed closed behind, running at a fast speed…

XXXX

A/N: Wow, another chapter at 6 pages, this is good. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the previous chapter. I dedicate this chapter to you guys because I wasn't sure if anyone remembered this fic and it's nice that you guys do! Hopefully sometime this week I'll get into doing more chapters. Now, hit the review button, kids!


End file.
